Generator Rex: Hamartia
by Crystalmoon101
Summary: Rex had saved the world, curing almost all EVOs. As the world settles and repairs itself, many people start moving on or planning the next stages in their life, expect Rex. However, a new and dangerous threat appears. Rex will have to pull himself together and bring the group back, maybe even work with people he's on bitter terms with, just to save the world again...
1. Rase

**I can't be the only one who was unsatisfied with the ending to Generator Rex. There were unanswered questions, some cliffhangers, Six never got his memories back or got with Holiday officially, never got to see the aftermath of the world cure along with Rex and there was a bunch of McGuffin stuff all around. I had a bit of a dream and floating ideas that helped me come up with a story set after season 3.**

 **It's going to be more grown-up than the show as there will be gore, blood, swearing and such things. Not as heavy as you'll expect though.**

 **Also, keep in mind this is a fanfiction, it doesn't affect the show or things you like. If you don't enjoy it, you don't have to stay.**

 **Anyway, hope you like it. I'm not the best at writing or stories so I'll give what I can.**

* * *

 **Synopsis :**

 **The world is saved, EVOs cured and nanites sable. Now everyone finally gets a chance to move on with their lives, except Rex. But the young hero of the world is forced to play the part again when something appears...**

* * *

 **Word Of The Chapter :**

 **Rase**

 _ **Completely destroy (a building, town, or other settlement)**_

* * *

 **Characters :**

 **Rex Salazar**

 **Bobo Haha**

 **Agent Six**

 **Caesar Salazar**

 **Kenwyen Jones**

 **White Knight**

* * *

 **Warning: Violence, blood, background deaths and swearing**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex, if I did, it would not be cancelled!**

* * *

The world was recovering, not normal. Despite the fact that an EVO teen had cured the world, well most of it, they were still recovering from the aftermath of going through such a strange and dangerous event, that had ended over nearly seven months ago. Families were being reunited, buildings and locations were being rebuilt, people were still scared if everything would happen again, but all in all, things were better than before.

You no longer had to fear that a family member or even a loving pet could quickly transform into a terrifying beast of a creature. You didn't have to move town because your home or job was ruined by an EVO attack. Didn't have to hide because you were an EVO, who could still remember who they were. You could thank Providence and a set of people.

White Knight, the original leader before Black Knight, who lead the EVO fighting teams and made the necessary orders to protect the world.

Agent Six, a stern but brave and loyal agent of Providence, also known as the sixth deadliest person in the world and he sure showed it.

Doctor Rebecca Holiday, a leading scientist and doctor for the cure of EVOs and for Providence, putting all her work and time into helping people suffering.

Bobo Haha, a strange but loyal chimp EVO who fought among the soldiers of Providence or even acts as a spy for them.

Last but not least, Rex Salazar, the not so secret weapon of Providence for the past harsh years in the world. Rex was known for his curing and fighting ability against EVOs, but now he is known as a true hero around the world for curing almost everyone. Rex had used godlike nanites called meta-nanites to save everyone he could, allowing for an end of trauma and horror, to bring in recovering and reuniting. Everywhere you went, you'd see or hear someone talking about the boy and what he did, either on TV, newspapers or even people you'd walk past. Everywhere talked about this hero.

These people hadn't been seen as much anymore. Sometimes you'd spot Six working with the government or Providence, maybe Rex seeing his friends like Noah or Holiday with her sister in the park. With the big problem of the world gone, these people were trying to move on and adjust to their new lives.

White Knight had been reinstated as the leader of Providence, after Black Knight ran off and was defeated. He was currently making agreements and disagreements with the government on what to make Providence, slowly it was becoming another base for the army but dealt with slightly higher threats. Weapons were changing to be suited for dealing with things other than EVOs, along with some of their vehicles and soldier training. Parts of the base were changing as well, the petting zoo was now turning into a vehicle repair bay along with cargo shipping, the labs were now changing more for medical problems rather than researching nanites and EVOs and the boot camp had to be upgraded for different dangers and threats. White could also leave his box without his suit on, since while nanites were still in people, no one should turn.

Agent Six had stayed with Providence, he still could find work with leading teams and helping White Knight. Plus, Six didn't know what else he could do, he lost six years worth of memories and spent most of his time fighting and training. Holiday had offered to let him stay with her and her sister, but he declined as he still had work to do and didn't want to give them trouble, though he would visit them often with Rex and Bobo. This didn't stop Six from thinking of ideas on what to do next, one would be trying to regain his lost memories, while another could be him getting a home or another job, but now he was fine with his placement.

Holiday had helped her sister move into her current home, a normal apartment that Providence paid for her during her time working with them, luckily they still paid for it, even though she doesn't work for them anymore, as a thank you for what she did. With the EVOs gone, Holiday had barely any reasons to work for Providence, though she'd come in a couple of times for someone like Rex or Bobo, so she was settling down, giving her sister a better life like getting her into school while Holiday was trying to find a new job.

Bobo stilled lived around Providence, acting like his normal self by causing trouble, doing as he pleased and gambling with his co-workers. He would sometimes help on the field, but it was rarer now of days. He had no idea what he wanted to do now. But frankly, he couldn't care much right now, what with the fact he could relax now.

Then there was Rex, everyone could see that something was amiss with the EVO teen, who had recently become seventeen. With his strong abilities, like creating mechanical machines on him, controlling technology and even turning into a large mechanical EVO for something very serious and deadly, there wasn't much needed from him. He was a great tool for fighting, but there wasn't anything severe enough to bring him in to fight. EVOs were gone, the pack and Van Kleiss had vanished, much like Black Knight and the Consortium. But he didn't leave Providence, he could still of use and there wasn't anywhere else he could go currently.

So Rex spent his days in his had changed it back after what Black Knight did to it but kept a few things, like the TV. Rex would be either sitting around, training, visiting friends or his brother, Six, Holiday and her sister. But he found he had so much more time on his hands, a concept he wasn't use to. It felt strange, even though Rex had always wanted more time for normal things, it was abnormal and bizarre to him.

He'd quickly become bored or quiet, sometimes vanishing but no one questioned it, thinking he needed space and time to adjust. Six, Holiday and even Caesar had asked him about it, but Rex would often give a smile saying he was working on something.

He also had to adapt to the number of people trying to swarm him and praise him as the world's hero. Many fans would surround him if they ever caught him around town and outside of Providence, even reporters who beg for questions, an interview and video with him. This was also strange, in how Rex would have always wanted to be known, famous and have fans swarm him, but this was becoming too much for him. He could barely visit Noah without someone chasing him or shoving a camera in his face. There was a lot he needed to get accustomed to.

* * *

Currently, Rex was sitting upright on his bed, tossing his red ball at the wall and catching it when it bounced back. His goggles, jacket and gloves laid on the floor, his eyes were gazing at the TV as it was showing the evening news. Bobo was in his hammock, organizing the money that Rex wasn't sure where he got it from, but wasn't tempted to ask. Rex vaguely knew what the new reporter on screen with talking about, something about damages being repaired and different countries coming together to help one another, but he drained out the voice.

His eyes may have been looking at the tv, but his focus wasn't. The world was slow, at least for Rex. So many things he had to adjust to, so much time he wasn't used to. He had asked for some advice or searched online for any ideas on what to do now. One thing he found was to make a list of events or possibilities he could try. He gazed above the TV, thinking about his list.

 **Possibility 1. Perhaps make a serious relationship**

Now that things have settled enough, Rex thought back on all the girls he had dated, flirted or had signs of affections with. Circe, Cricket, Annie, Beverly, Breach, Kenwyn, that Goggle Girl and Valentina. First off, the goggles chick was more of a relax date for him and it was a one-time thing, so he could scratch her off the list.

Valentina and Breach had vanished since Rex last saw them, but he hopes to meet both of them again. Valentina was brave, bold and a challenge to be with, but Rex strangely liked that. Someone who could test him in such a way.

Breach, however, was someone he met more often and understood way more. She had trusted him to see the other places she visits with her portals, sometimes even using Rex as a mean of stabilizing herself, whether she kidnapped him or he came willingly. There were sparks in him from time to time but he needed to see her again for them to develop into something he could understand.

Kenwyn still worked at Providence and Rex had seen her walking around the base, even chatting and training with her. They had respect for each other, something they had lacked at first. She could be a possibility but he needed a bit more time with her.

Beverly was the one to snap Rex out of his fantasy dreams with Holiday, something he is quite embarrassed with, frankly. She was fun loving, lived the life of a teenager and found Rex was one hell of a friend. They seemed to have sparks of interest but Rex started to feel like they were more like friends, maybe even family.

Annie, Cricket and Circe were the hardest ones by far. He knew he had feelings for each of them that didn't need to be explained.

Annie was dangerous to be around, with her bad luck powers that Rex swore was given to her by nanites, but she seems to have calmed down since their first date, maybe because of Rex, he wasn't sure. She was silly, charming and sweet, she was also a non-EVO who liked Rex and didn't seem to cast judgement on him for it.

Circe, at first, seemed like she was the one, the sweetheart he wanted, but with everything calming down and Rex maturing, he realised that he needed to develop those feelings, learn more about Circe and who she is. He liked her, definitely, but now he was unsure about his previous feelings for her, as he felt like he rushed everything with her.

Cricket was also someone else he fancied, surely. She was sweet, smart, understanding and he felt like he could tell her everything. He wanted to dismiss these feelings as he saw her and Tuck getting close, but he couldn't remove them.

He was unsure about all of them. Each had flaws but each had great possibilities for him with a relationship. He had talked to the ones he could, Beverly, Cricket, Circe, Kenwyn and Annie about how he felt about them and what he was going through. To his surprise, they were all supportive about it, understand what it must feel like to have so many people to fancy but don't know who to pick and not want to hurt one because he didn't pick them. They said he should take his time and they'd give him space about it, which he was highly grateful for.

 **Possibility 2. Find more hobbies**

Rex didn't have many hobbies to begin with. Mainly because he was busy fighting EVO butt and working for Providence. The main ones he could focus on we're training, playing around the petting zoo, testing his nanites and sometimes drawing or singing. Now he had a lot more time on his hands, along with the fact that he didn't use his nanites anymore and that the petting zoo was gone.

He had been drawing a lot, but he needed something to spark his imagination again as he was running out of ideas. He had searched up hobbies online and started trying random ones out, like sports or musical instruments. He'd either be really bad or decent with it, but found a form of joy in learning each of them. So far, he was getting better at cooking each time he tried it, but still had a long way to go. He also had to be careful that his new hobbies didn't cause problems or disturb anyone, but it only happened once or twice, maybe three times.

 **Possibility** **3\. Get a part-time job**

He had taken up a couple of weird jobs in the past, like how he was the bodyguard to a band or took over Noah's job for nearly an afternoon by mistake. But he wanted to try a proper job, maybe at a pet store or move supplies around dock zones. The jobs he had tried in the past were interesting, a change of pace for his real job, and while it caused problems eventually, he had found some kind of charm to it.

Plus, if he tried getting a real part-time job instead of it being a mistake or a strange invite, he might find more enjoyment in it than he had in the past. He also could use it to get some money, something that Providence lacked in giving him because they either didn't trust him with money or felt he never needed it. He always had to borrow money from Six, Holiday, Noah or even Bobo, if he was lucky. There were so many things he's been meaning to buy.

 **Possibility** **4\. Join a club of some kind**

Noah had often told him about after-school clubs or even one's around town. There were nearly clubs for everything. Rex had always been tempted to try one out, but he was often too busy or didn't feel like bringing bad luck to those nice little places. Now that everything is resolved, he felt he could join one.

He was tempted to join an art one or maybe try a random one for fun, like drama, cooking or even gardening, anything new would be fun in his eyes. He'd have to ask Noah about it, get his opinion on what to try first or maybe join in any that Noah was in. He knew that some cost money, unfortunately, but he could get holiday's help on that or even convince White Knight, he hoped.

 **Possibility 5. Get a pet**

For as long as Rex could remember, he wanted a pet. He remembered, once when he was new to Providence and snuck out. He had come to a park full of dogs that followed him around, playing with him. Six came and retrieve him but Rex had begged for a dog for nearly two weeks, for some kind of pet. Apparently, Six fought that Bobo was a pet, at the time, and that was enough, much to Bobo's annoyance.

Rex still wanted a pet, either a cat or dog but he'd be happy with almost anything. Holiday even once thought giving Rex a pet might help him relax and make him happy, which in turn, would help his nanites keep stable like how pets can help lower blood pressure. Unfortunately, White Knight and Six disallowed it since a pet around Providence was dangerous and didn't think Rex was responsible enough. He still had the thought of one, always in his mind somewhere.

When Caesar came around, he told Rex that since he was very little, he always wanted a pet, but since their parents and Caesar were busy, they couldn't afford to look after one. He knew it was still unlikely he could have one around Providence, but he was still going to try.

 **Possibility** **6\. Sign up to join a school**

Rex wasn't going to lie, he liked school when he tried it out. It was normal, yes, but that was something he needed. He liked the classes, he liked the teachers, he liked some of the students. He knew there would be a point that he couldn't stand school, like how he sees Noah getting frustrated with homework and studying, but he thinks it'd be worth joining.

Rex wasn't as smart as his brother, but he holds high levels of intelligence that he doesn't show often, but he expresses it through his quick thinking and adapting. The way he could use his nanites and communicate with them and machines holds a degree of intelligence too, he could see things in a way he doesn't think anyone else could. With school, he could sharpen this intelligence and his mind, see how smart he really is. It could also be an opportunity to act more normal, try out things that normal teenagers do and meet new people. Holiday had been teaching him and it had helped, but since she left, he felt that school was an option again.

 **Possibility 7. Travel/Vacation**

Now, Rex had travelled nearly everywhere in the world, but that was almost always for missions. He wanted to travel and treat it like a vacation, view and understand the places he visits, see the tourist spots rather than accidentally destroying them, take pictures of certain spots he sees and keep the pictures as memories, relax in hotels and by the poolside even.

Of course, he wouldn't want to go alone as it would be more fun with people. He could go with Holiday and Beverly, maybe Bobo and possibly Six if he tried hard enough. There were so many places he saw during missions that he wishes he could have sat down and watched or interacted with. He also wanted to see how the world was doing after the EVO event, see how people were rebuilding the world and making connections with each other. It would give him peace of mind, given how much trouble he caused in many places.

 **Possibility 8. Make new friends**

Don't get him wrong, he loved all his friends, like Noah or the Hong Kong gang, but he wanted to see if he could form some new friendships, maybe with someone who wasn't involved with the nanite and EVO event. Noah was original a spy from White Knight and the Hong Kong gang were EVOs like him at the time. If he joined clubs and school, or even went travelling, he would like to meet some new people who he could form amazing and fun relationships with, ones that could teach him more about being a normal teenager or do things that don't involve a monstrous fight and agents.

Given his rise in popularity for being a hero, it was going to be hard to find some people who wouldn't use his abilities or fame for themselves and be genuine friends. But Rex still wanted to try, plus new friends could give him new activities to do and more reason to leave Providence to visit someone.

 **Possibility 9. Try some unique/crazy things**

There were a bunch of random stuff Rex was always tempted to try out. He'd have to be careful as he didn't want to regret anything later on. Somethings he was tempted to try was getting a line of hair dyed, get a new outfit, go on a blind date or even maybe a tattoo, so many potential fun and weird experiences.

He made another list on wacky things he thought of or saw he wanted to try, so far he's only done a couple since a lot of them he had to think about and ask for permission, given he didn't want to freak out anyone or give someone like Holiday a heart attack.

 **Possibility 10. Leave Providence…**

Rex caught his red ball but didn't throw it this time, this possibility was at the bottom of the list for a reason, it scared him. On one hand, Providence didn't need him anymore. No more EVOs to fight or cure, no more use for nanites, even his own. All the change was to move on from what the nanites did and even if there were still some EVOs left that Rex allowed, they didn't need to bother with them anymore. Their work now focused on helping armies and the government, even some secret agent things. But they never called in Rex anymore, he wasn't needed.

Rex couldn't lie, he missed fighting, he missed using his EVO powers and saving the day, but those days seemed to be gone. People he knew even moved on from the past, what with Six now not being his partner and Holiday looking for a new job.

Rex felt like he was trying to catch up, that he was left behind after what he did. He knew they didn't mean to, they just didn't know what to do with him. Providence didn't want to lose him, he knew this. The world still had threats and problems, there could be a time they need someone like Rex, but that didn't stop him from feeling doubtful, unsure and useless. This was all the reasons he made this list in the first place. He could leave, they couldn't stop him, plus leaving didn't mean he would never help them again. He could ask Holiday if he could move in with her or maybe convince Caesar for them to find a place together, maybe go be with his adopted grandmother, Abuela, and her family. He even could ask to join Noah's family for a bit.

On the other hand, even with these choices, he didn't want to leave. Providence had been his home for a long time now, he made his place here and had so many memories and moments here, even if the place didn't feel the same. This place gave him a purpose, a job he saw through, gave him trials that made him who he is and in it's own way, took care of him. Sure, they had treated him like a weapon or monster many times in the past, but that could never blind him from the good it did for him and what it helped him become, a hero. He made friends and family that he knew he could never replace. He had his ups and downs.

This place was special to him, so special that he was scared, even terrified to leave. He also didn't want to leave behind people like Bobo, Six, Caesar or even White Knight who seemed to be sticking around Providence. Sure, it wasn't like he'd never see them again, but if he left, he might not see them as often as he'd like, compared to how many times he can easily visit Holiday and her sister. It was also one of the few places that could handle him and his powers, they still had equipment out for him, just in case something went wrong with his nanites and abilities.

It could also shield him away from society that was constantly trying to swarm him and record him, and he knew it wasn't ending anytime soon with what he did. He also held some form of hope that the next day, a mission would appear for him, that he could save at least one person again, but that never seemed to come up. Rex was also getting older, just a couple of more years and he'd be an adult, a thought that also scared him. He wasn't sure what to do with his life, so what was he supposed to do as an adult? He was stuck, to put it simply, on that option.

"What's got you in the slumps?" Bobo questioned, peering over his hammock.

Rex snapped out of his deep thoughts, quickly looking up to his chimp friend. "Just thinking."

"Ain't that a surprise." Bobo huffed and placed some money in his pouch. "You've been pulling that face almost always, becoming your neutral look."

Rex raised a brow. "What face?"

Bobo leaned against the edge of the hammock. "Like you're some dramatic angsty teenager, well, like the very cliche tv ones in high school shows."

Rex placed his red ball down and swung his legs over his bed. "I'm surprised no one else is expressing it." He mumbled.

Bobo raised a brow this time. "Alright, tell your old friend Bobo."

Rex was unsure if he wanted to tell him, but gave it a shot. "How can you all move on so quickly, like know exactly what to do after such a huge event?"

"Ah, I see da problem." Bobo chuckled. "You're suffering from A.H.A."

Rex blinked. "A.H.A?" He said, completely puzzled.

Bobo held up a finger. "A Hero's Aftermath. I see it in comic books all da time." He shrugged. "You saved the world from the big threat you were destined to stop, but then what? You spent a good chunk of your life working towards it, that you end up not having plans for after the job gets done."

Rex's shoulders slumped. "So, what you're saying is, I screwed myself over?"

Bobo nodded, agreeing. "That's pretty much it, buddy."

Rex groaned lightly and leaned back. "Greattttt."

Bobo shrugged again before pulling himself back into his hammock. "Just follow what ya want kid, no one's stopping ya. Just don't blow anything up." He said, casually.

Rex sighed and rubbed his head before standing, reaching down and taking his jacket, goggles and gloves, slipping them on. Bobo glanced back over to him.

"And where are ya going?" Bobo asked.

"I'm gonna go wander around for a bit, nothing on TV anyway." Rex responded, shoving his gloved hands into his pockets.

"Be a good boy and be back before your bed timeeee." Bobo replied, teasingly.

Rex frowned and walked out the door, waving his hand lightly at Bobo before vanishing out of the chimp's sight.

* * *

As he wandered down the blank, white halls of Providence, he couldn't help but think about what Bobo said. It was true, Rex put so much time and effort into saving the world, he had no backup plans for what to do afterwards, unlike everyone else who knew what they wanted to do. So Rex thought to himself, was there anything he thought he wanted before, something he could make now for a new life. A family, that was the word that came to mind.

He stopped in his pace for a moment before he kept walking. He tried finding his family, it's what Providence said they do for him in return for helping them. And Rex had found them, or at least, found his brother and learnt who his parents were. Caesar was strange and Rex was unsure about him the first time they met, but he was happy to have his older brother around. It still didn't satisfy him though, it didn't feel like a whole family, just him and Caesar. He still wanted a mother, wanted a father.

He was close with Six, seeing him as a father figure at times. However, it became strange and wonky after Six lost his memories. The father figure part of him was still there, it just struggled to come out more and gave Rex doubts. He wasn't even sure if Six would like to be viewed as a father figure. After Rex got over his feelings for Holiday, he couldn't help see how often she acted like a mother for him, something he was glad to have. She gave him maternal comfort and care, motherly advice and a mother's love, but he always doubted she'd like to be his mother, not after everything and now that her sister was back. Plus, Holiday was moving on, no longer had to work on Rex and was making a new life, he didn't want to disturb that. He put that thought to the side, for now.

As Rex wandered, he ended up walking near the large doors to the briefing room, but was too deep in thought to realise until he heard White Knight speaking.

"Another one?" He quizzed someone in the room.

Rex stopped and turned his gaze into the room. There weren't very many workers around, some just on the computers and monitors but didn't pay much mind to White. In front of the screen that White was on, was Six. Even from his location, Rex could feel the aura of annoyance coming from Six, also some disappointment. Rex stepped close but hanged around the arcing doorway, listening.

"A group of hockey players who were training for a big match." Six revealed to White.

White leaned back into his chair. "And no clues?"

Six shook his head. "No witnesses and all recordings were hacked off at the time, but no one can find out who hacked in."

White sighed, a gruff in his voice. "Add them to the list."

A worker piped in. "Already on it, sir."

White glanced over before looking back at Six. "Any word on the missing criminals?" He queried.

Six shook his head again, slightly more irritated this time. "Nothing."

White tapped his finger. "We'll have to wait then, see what happens next before making any moves."

Rex tilted his head. What had he missed? There was clearly something stumping the two and something that clearly irked Six more than normal. Six nodded and looked away from White, in turn, White logged off, screen going black.

Six flicked a gesture with his hand at a worker. "Get me a map of the locations they went missing in, I want it in my office." Six requested.

Some of the workers nodded before going back to work. Six straightened himself and turn to exit the room, but caught sight of a head vanishing around the corner, his natural face wavered a tiny bit. Rex had pulled his head back when he saw Six turning, but thinks he got out cleanly. He leaned against the wall to process what little he heard. Something about people vanishing and criminals missing, this was also important enough for Six and White to be discussing. He narrowed his eyes and stood to rush off and see if he could learn something about this, himself. However, the moment he pushed himself off the wall, he nearly rammed into Six.

Rex's eyes widened. "Six!" He blurted out, surprised.

Six arced an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

Rex blinked but pulled a desperate cover-up face. "What do you mean? Wasn't doing anything wrong."

The eyebrow arched more and Rex lost his weak face.

"Ok, ok, I heard a bit about what you and White were talking about." Rex waved his hands. "But I didn't hear much and I wandered into it, didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"Fine, but don't go looking for questions about it, it's none of your concern." Six stated.

Rex crossed his arms. "Nothing's my concern anymore."

"It will be when things are too serious." Six told him.

Rex paused, staring at him. "...And when will that be?"

This time, Six took a moment to think of the right words. Before he could, Rex continued.

"Come on, Six. I don't have to be a part of it, but I want to know what's gotten you and White so, what's the word, sceptical, frazzled? And maybe I can give some advice." He offered.

Six just kept his gaze on Rex, his normal expression which gave no hints to Rex on what he was about to do or say. Six then glanced over his shoulder before looking back at Rex.

"Fine, but don't tell White and don't get involved." Six settled.

Rex grinned. "Deal!" He then followed behind Six as they walked.

* * *

The pair walked down some halls, not saying anything until they came to a hallway with no one in it and where White Knight wouldn't be looking. Six flicked around to face Rex, stopping him in his tracks. He looked down to make eye contact with Rex, wondering if he should really be telling it to this young man. His orders were to keep this a secret and he had his suspicions that Rex would try to get involved anyway. Then again, he trusted Rex and understood that the boy had nothing to do, and maybe he could help, he knew somethings from this mission already.

"...For the past five months, a large number of people have been disappearing. These people rarely have connections with one another, are from all over America, never leave any traces behind and barely any of them have negative backgrounds, just simple people with simple lives. We didn't think there was any connection, at first, but the fact that they disappear without a trace means that someone is able to take groups of people, without being seen, started our guesses that someone is behind it all. However, they weren't the only ones to vanish." Six pulled out three pictures and handed them to Rex. "Know them?"

Rex gazed at the pictures but it didn't take him longer than a second to know who each one was, given he had met all of them. "Doctor Fell, Branden Moses and that guy, Weaver..."

"So you do know them…" Six narrowed his eyes slightly. "They all disappeared on the same night, no tracers. Only connection each had was that they're doctors or scientists."

Rex handed the pictures back. "Why would anyone want those bozos? They failed in what they tried to achieve."

Six took the pictures. "What they did was still something and their not idiots. Fell made a way to dissect captured EVOs on a molecular level, Moses created a machine that half cured or powered up EVOs and Weaver had been selling your nanites to Van Kleiss."

"Point taken." Rex huffed. "But still, why would anyone want them? They're not as useful as someone like Caesar or Holiday."

"Maybe they knew that, maybe they wanted someone we wouldn't go full out hunt mode on, maybe they wanted someone who they knew would follow their orders." Six added.

Rex paused, flashing a glance at the pictures in Six's hands. "Does Holiday know? She had dealings with all these creeps."

Six shook his head. "No, we felt we would leave her out of this. We have kept an eye on her, in case someone goes after her or her sister."

"Good call…" Rex breathed.

"For now, we have to wait to see if anyone else goes missing, whether a prisoner, an innocent, scientist or doctor." Six explained.

Rex looked up at him. "What will you do when it happens?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Six concluded, turning away.

Rex's eyes widen slightly, seeing how Six was ending the conversation abruptly. "Hang on, what-?"

Six cut him off, not turning to face him. "Do not get involved Rex, I already broke many rules just by explaining to you about the situation." He paused. "I promise we'll call you in if we really need you. For now, find something else to do." And with that, Six wandered off.

Rex just stood there, stumped with all that he had just been told. Seems like some danger was picking up, but apparently not enough for Rex to get involved. And he knew these dangers, he knew the men he was shown. As much as he appreciated Six trusting him enough to tell him, he wished he didn't know. He wanted to know more, wanted to help. But something in him was holding him back. Normally Rex would disobey the rules, go off to save the day, but he couldn't find it in him, not anymore. After a long pause of silence and no movement, Rex sighed and rubbed the back of his head, gazing upwards.

"What am I doing?..." He whispered.

* * *

 ** _'Code-7749-Active...REPORT...ABORT…'_**

 _Rex's eyes snapped open. His body, it wasn't right. He felt_ ghostly, _like he was nothing as he drifted in the air of the void. He hovered there, breathing softly and held a confused expression. He heard a hum, a hum of technology starting up as a flash of light blared behind him. He flicked around, feeling no gust of wind created by his sudden movement. There he saw it, the Omega nanite, just hovering there._

 ** _'Mode-5588-StartUp'_**

 _It glowed brightly again, causing Rex to shield his eyes. He gritted his teeth but felt himself being lowered. He touched what he suspected was the ground, the moment he touched it, it glowed the blue circuit board design that Rex was known for appeared on his legs and soon on the ground, soon spreading out everywhere as it all turned on. Rex stared at his feet, eye narrowed and mouth open in shock, anger and dismay._

 ** _'Subject-9900-Rex'_**

 _Rex flicked his head up to the Omega nanite, baring his teeth and tried to move, but he couldn't. He tugged at his legs but it seemed like the circuit symbols were glueing him to the floor. He kept tugging and glaring at the large nanite._

 _"What do you want from me!?" He roared._

 _It beeped and glowed again. A deep hum of energy was heard from it that Rex was all too familiar with._

 ** _'Analyzing-Order-444-* &%#£*&*'_**

 _It's lights flickered, words distorted as it seemed to glitch for a moment. Rex held his arms up, in case something happened. Suddenly, normal nanites dashed past Rex, causing him to wobble, rushing to the Omega nanite and swirled around it. The lights stopped flickering. Rex's eyes widened before narrowing again._

 _"I told you to stop, why won't you listen!?" He bellowed, swatting his hand._

 ** _'Order-Subject Salazar-01'_**

 _All the nanites made strange clicking noises, energy zapping from them. Rex's fists tightened, trying to understand the information the nanites were making him sense. He was not happy with them, not one bit._

 _"You listen to me, I tell you what to do, and I'm telling you to quit it!" Rex snarled, harshly._

 ** _'Omega-Follow/Analyzing-ABORT…'_**

 _The Omega nanite flashed it's sky blue energy, shooting it out in different directions. Some of the energy nearly hit Rex, but he ducked in time, covering his head._

 _"Hey!" He belated, eyes clenched shut._

 ** _'Protocol-Fix-0001'_**

 _The nanites around the omega started to take a little amount of its energy, glowing with power. Rex's eyes darted back up, gawking at the sight before him. He didn't know what they were planning, he didn't know what they wanted, he didn't understand his nanites, and that scared him. There was a small burst of energy once the nanites got enough, they span around and dived towards Rex._

 _He flicked his arms up again and his eyes were wide with fear. Each nanite surrounded him, circling the poor teen and shook with energy before releasing it, shooting it out at him. The first two hits made Rex grunt, but each new one started to make him groan, gasp or even cry out in pain._

 _"W-what_ t-t _-the hell-l?…" He stuttered in agony._

 _Their energy ripped through him, coursing through his veins and mind, tormenting his body. He cried out, unable to process what they were trying to do. He was in pain and confused. Why? Why were they hurting him? Why wouldn't they listen? Through the pain, he could still hear the Omega._

 ** _'Protocol-Engaged'_**

 _Rex's breathing quickened, huffing out in anger and agony. He threw his head back in pain, crying out in misery. He had just about enough. He pulled his head back and his eyes burst open, glowing bright blue._

 _"I told you, ENOUGH!" He screamed._

 _The circuit board markings glowed more, a charging power could be heard, sparks fluttering everywhere. The markings grew all over Rex. Once it hit the top of him, he shot out a shield of power that blew away the nanites and their energy. While causing the area to shake. The shield smacked against the Omega and Rex heard it jolt out one last speech of words._

 ** _'Failed-code101-ABORTTTTTT…'_**

 _Then, everything faded black, everything went silent and Rex fell into darkness…_

* * *

Rex jolted upwards, his blankets fell off him and his pillow nearly shuffling off the bed. His breathing was unsteady, quick and lost its pacing. Sweat beaded down his face, despite how cold he felt. A shiver climbed up his spine and he choked for a moment. He then realised that his eyes were glowing faintly, given the light it produced reflected on the wall. He shook his head and blinked rapidly, soon the light faded away and the glow of blue was gone. His hand travelled to his chest, trying to hold himself steady. Rex swallowed, taking deep breaths as he rested his back against the front wall of his bed.

A nightmare, it was only a nightmare, he told himself. His hand left his chest, wiping the sweat from his face off. This wasn't the first time, he kept having strange nightmares about his nanites. At first, it was just hearing them speaking, talking about codes and protocols, then he could see them, just hovering around or flowing like they were in a stream, but this one, this one was nothing like he had felt before. They attacked him, tried to force something but he didn't know what, and he was scared to know.

Once his breathing had calmed and he stopped sweating as much, he gazed around the dark bedroom. Nothing seemed out of place, nothing seemed dangerous, he was glad for that. He peered up, looking at Bobo's hammock. Luckily, the chimp was still asleep. None of Rex's panicking had awoken the 'beast'. He knew it takes a lot to wake up the chimp.

Rex swallowed again, breathing back to his normal pace, but it was shaky. He pulled his hand back and gazed at it, relaxing a bit to try and feel his nanites. Nothing felt wrong with them, they seemed normal and going about doing what they normally do. So, Rex questioned himself. Did he dream all that, or was it real? He tried to process it but his head hurt, a headache chipped away at him.

He groaned softly before pulling his legs off the bed, placing them on the floor and standing. He slipped on his shoes lazily, trudging out the doorway and down the dark hall. No one was awake, at least not in his location. What time was it anyway? Rex honestly didn't care, just wanted to get back to sleep before anyone saw him and have to explain himself.

He lumbered into the bathroom, switching on the light but they were low and dim, so he didn't blind himself. He scanned the bathroom, once again seeing nothing abnormal and pulled himself over to the sink and switching it on. The water rushed out, quickly dropping into the sink before slipping through the drain. Rex cupped his hands and caught some water, it was cold to the touch, fresh. He steadied himself and gently splashed the water on his face.

Swiftly, he grabbed a towel and dried his face. His eye peaked out from under the towel and caught sight of itself in the mirror. He observed himself, he was tired, confused and weak. Nothing answered his questions and he hated it. He sighed and placed the towel down, allowing the crisp and fresh feeling the water gave him to help him.

Why him? Why did things always have to be complicated for him? He was a nice guy, he swore. He does what he thinks is the right move, trying to be the hero and save people, nearly sacrificing himself often enough. All he asked for was clarity, answers to his problems. All he wanted was to something good to happen. Instead, life loved giving him a shit hand to deal with...

Rex released the towel on the bench, cupping his hands again to get some more water. His nanites jolted for a split second, a warning from them. He froze, trying to relay the message. He spared a glimpse behind him, nothing. The bathroom was still normal, nothing seemed out of place and there was no danger. Rex frowned and turned back to the sink, thinking his nanites were still reacting to the nightmare.

He cupped his hands once again and caught some water. He pulled his hands up and started to drink it. The cold water moistened his dry throat, chilling his insides and relaxing his brain. He repeated this, cupping his hand, catching water and drinking it. He pulled himself up a bit, still drinking the water and looking at the mirror.

He choked on the water when he saw something behind him. Stood, right there, was a silvery monster. It was covered in slick metal, like it was wearing armour that was mixed with scales and spikes. Its head was oval shaped, dents and symbols on it that looked like it had a helmet on. It's arms and legs were thicker and bigger the closer to its hands and feet. Rex's eyes made contact with its eyes, they looked dead as they were purely black, but he knew it was staring straight at him.

It looked so mechanical, yet gave off the presence of a zombie. How did it sneak up on him? Not to mention the fact it towered Rex. He didn't ponder on the question, instead, he twisted his whole body around to face it, ducking as it swung a fist at him and smashing the mirror instead.

"What the hell!?" Rex gasped, rolling to the side.

It pulled it's hand back and flicked around to face him. It gurgled a hiss that mixed with a hum of electricity. It swung it's fists again and Rex ducked once more, quicker than the creature. He rolled under it and jumped to his feet, now standing behind it.

He flicked around and tried to shove it with his body, which was a bad idea. He's body slammed into it and Rex was sure he bruised himself, it felt like he tried to slam a pure thick steel wall. Rex choked a yelp and stumbled back.

It bent it's body and slammed a fist into him. Rex was flung back and hit the nearby wall, gritting his teeth to stop a gasp of pain. He narrowed his eyes and flicked his hands out, his arms started to glow blue circuit patterns as he tried to summon his smack hands, but they faded quickly. His eyes widen and he looked at his hands.

"Not now." Rex croaked, a teeny bit of fear in his voice.

It hissed again and charged forward, swinging it's fist before throwing it at the teen. Rex ducked in time, the creature narrowly missing his head. It pulled it's hand back and swung again, trying to hit Rex. However, the boy just kept dodging and rolling around. While the creature was high in defence and strong, it wasn't fast. Adrenaline pumped Rex's blood, waking him from what sleepish daze he had left.

He pulled his body back and into the wall, narrowly missing one fist, he didn't account for the other. With him pressed against the wall, it's other fist slammed into his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. Rex choked, unable to make a noise. Damn, it hurt. The creature's fist was still pushing into him, but he heard it make a strange clicking noise, hissing as gears shifted in it.

Before he could regain his ability to speak, a spike shot out of its fist, right into him. His eyes widen and he gasped in pain and distress, but it was cut off from the lack of air. The pain was so much, his nanites were freaking out from what he could tell.

Then he felt it, the creature was pumping something in him, injecting him with something unknown. He panicked and struggled, whatever this thing was selling, he wasn't buying it. It raised it's free arm and pinned one of Rex's flailing arms against the wall, crushing it somewhat. Rex gritted his teeth, heavily breathing and gasping. His blue symbols returned, appearing on his arms and face. His eyes flicked opened.

"Get off me!" He snapped, pushing out a burst of energy.

This burst of energy surprised the creature, coursing through it before shocking it and pushing it back. It stumbled away and hit the ground, cracking the floor plates. Rex felt something when his energy touched it, but he couldn't guess what right now. Rex took a large gasp of air before his markings faded and he dropped to the ground in agony.

It still injected something and it hurt. He tried using his nanites to sense what it was. He hoped it wasn't something like a toxic or poison that his nanites couldn't deal with, he's dealt with that before. But it wasn't, in fact, he couldn't tell what it was and his nanites weren't telling him. He writhed on the ground, body twisting around in torture. He wanted to scream in pain, but his voice was only coming out in yelps and gasps.

Metal grew on his body, the same kind used for his weapons and rides. It covered parts of him or flicked long strings out of him, but they quickly broke apart and slipped off his body, scattering onto the floor.

Whatever was in his body, his nanites were trying to deal with them. Rex slammed a fist onto the ground, trying to stop the pain and settle himself. Slowly, but surely, the pain started to fade. The burning feeling under his skin, paling away like it was nothing. Rex shuffled himself onto his hands and knees, taking deep breaths before pushing himself up onto shaky legs.

He placed a hand on his stomach, there was going to be some bruising, but he doesn't think anything's broken or cracked. He did have a hole in his shirt that annoyed him but he had a couple droplets of blood. He lifted his shirt slightly to see the wound was covered up now, thanks to his nanites. There was a small patch of blood but nothing to worry about at this moment.

He turned his vision and attention back onto what attacked him. The creature was making strange noises again, buzzing and hissing weakly as it tried pushing itself up. It seemed to be damaged enough to move faintly and even slower, much to Rex's satisfaction. He huffed and stalked over to it.

"What gives?..." He asserted, swallowing more air.

It twisted its head up and raised a hand at him, but its movements were stiff and jagged, like a robot that hadn't been oiled in over a year. Rex narrowed his eyes and kicked it's hand, making it drop back down.

"Just hope whatever you tried putting in me doesn't leave a side effect…" He growled.

Rex paused, thinking back to the strange feeling he got from it. He paused before lowering himself and placing a hand on it, letting his nanites scan. He didn't expect what he learnt. This thing, it was an EVO. Rex yanked his hand back, shock clearly written on his face. How was there an EVO? How did it slip past his global cure? How did this even happen?

He yelled many questions in his head, trying to process what was even happening. His nanites also told him something else. He paused before touching the creature again, his nanites scanned it and it's nanites. The active ones weren't normal, they were different. Rex had come by many nanites, but they were always so closely related and the same, these ones were like different versions of them. Newer and somehow, felt more robotic.

Rex stared in disbelief, even thinking for a moment that his nanites were tricking him. But no, they were telling the truth and he knew it. But that also meant something else, he could possibly cure it. Now, this could fail in many ways, given he didn't know anything about these nanites, but he was willing to give a shot.

He placed his hand on its shoulder, his eyes giving a quick glance at its dark eyes that he knew were looking back. He took a sharp breath and closed his eyes. The familiar feeling of curing came back to him, something he hadn't felt for months. He strangely missed it, it had a form of comfort with it. His nanites were sent forward, gathering up all the active nanites that caused the problem.

At first, both sides seem to hesitate to come close to one another, but one quick shove from Rex and the process began and soon ended. His blue markings briefly shone on himself and the monster.

Its body shifted and faded, changing colour, size and feeling. Rex cracked his eyes open, now seeing a boy near his age, maybe a bit younger, laying there. His skin was a tan brown, like Rex's but slightly more stronger in hue. His hair was a shaggy dark brown that laid on the ground and over the boy's face. His eyes were open a tiny bit, showing his hazel eyes that leaned a bit closer to nearly being brown.

He was tired, Rex could easily tell. His breathing came out as gentle pants and his vision seemed fuzzy, unable to make out anything for quite a bit. But Rex waited, just to see if the boy was ok. The boy shut his eyes, scrunching his face before opening them again, his vision seemed to have cleared as he locked eyes with Rex. The boy panicked and pulled himself up to sit upright.

"Quem é você?!" He cried out.

Rex raised his hands and gave a surprised look. "Hey, hey, easy! I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy seemed to understand, his eyes darted around before looking back at Rex. "...who...who are you?"

Rex breathed out. "Oh good, you speak english." He rubbed the back of his head. "Rex, Rex Salazar."

The boy's eyes widened and he tilted his head. "The EVO hero?..." Awe in his voice.

Rex's face wavered slightly but he nodded. "Yes." He paused. "Can I know who you are?..."

The boy paused again, his eyes turning away as he pondered. His eyes flicked back when it came to him. "Savin...Savin Carlito, I think." He rubbed his head and stomach. "Everything just doesn't feel right…"

"I would suspect, never nice coming back from being an EVO." Rex stated, laughing dryly.

Savin's eyes widen and he twisted his head back. "EVO?"

Rex waved his hand. "Long story...kind of." He stood, grunting a little before holding out a hand. "I think you need to be checked over first."

Savin's hazel eyes stared at the hand of his saviour. He raised his own, shaky, hand and grabbed hold, being hoisted up. His legs felt like jelly, his mind was foggy and scattered around, thus he wobbled. Rex gave a sympathetic look and allowed Savin to lean against him.

"Obrigado…" Savin mumbled.

"That's Portuguese, right?" Rex questioned.

Savin nodded. "Yes, I'm from Brazil…"

Rex chuckled softly. "Well I'm latino, so I know my Spanish." He joked, trying to lighten the mood and ease the boy.

Savin chuckled softly. "Nice…"

Rex smiled warmly and adjusted Savin, soon finding a comfortable enough position to help the boy walk alongside him. He was going to take Savin to the medical room and call in some doctors, maybe even Six and White.

Rex pushed open the bathroom door but heard Savin gasp. Puzzled he looked out the door and ended up gasping too.

In the hallway was three other creatures. There were silver and had the same style of skin and armour as what Savin was, but these ones were smaller, lanky, thin, parts of their hands were blades and they had backward knees, much like what Cricket had. They hissed with a sparking tone, spotting the two boys right away.

The closest one pounced towards them, slicing with its blades. Savin cried out but Rex shoved him back onto the ground while he slammed the door, making the creature bang into the door. Its blades cut through the door and nearly sliced Rex. He yelped and stepped back.

It pulled its blades out and Rex could hear it, ready to pounce again with the others.

"What are those things!?" Savin cried out, in fear and shock.

Rex's eyes darted around, trying to look for something to help when he saw the alarm. He narrowed his eyes. "Trouble." He elbowed the glass that covered the alarm button, then smacked it.

* * *

Six's eyes flared open, the blare of the alarm ringed in his ear as red lights flash everywhere. If the alarms went off, that meant something bad.

And he was right, at the foot of his bed stood small silvery creatures, hissing and holding up their bladed arms. Six narrowed his eyes and pushed himself up, flipping off his bed while dodging and an attack, also getting his glasses at the same time.

He whacked on his glasses, straightened himself and gave his most annoyed and harsh glare. Whatever these things are, they weren't going to be standing straight soon.

One made a strange noise, like it was seething but mixed with the sound of technology. It lowered itself before pouncing at the agent. Six ducked, grabbing its leg as it just reached above him and swung it into another one of the creatures. They collided and shrieked, like metal being scratched against one another, before crashing into the ground.

The third one dashed forward, trying to headbutt Six. However, the man jumped and kicked off it, shoving it into the ground.

The other two pulled themselves up and tried to locate him, but Six had already reached his swords so they had no chance. Six spun his swords in his hands, like a warning display, before holding them properly. They each flared their blades, showing their own signs of danger, before one was brave enough to try and attack.

Six whirled his blades, aiming at its side. It was quick enough to block the attack with its own blades. The swords clashed, echoing each time. The creature tried shoving Six back, but the man was heavier and sturdier than it.

Seeing that they were in a standstill, the other two creatures dived in to attack. Six caught sight of them and swiped a leg, knocking over the one he clashed with before kicking them in the chest, throwing them up into the air and smacking into one of its partners.

The other one nearly reached Six but he ducked in time, causing it to smack into the wall. He twirled his body, cutting all three of them at once. Despite their appearance of having thick skin, his swords could cut through with ease.

They each gave out a final cry before slumping to the floor, their blood poured out and had splashed against Six, his swords were already covered in them. Six narrowed his eyes and touched some of the blood on him, it wasn't red, but rather pure black, inky almost.

Six looked up at the blaring sounds and lights, his gaze turned to his door as he heard people rushing around and more of those creatures hissing and screeching, random gun fires were heard too. Six's eyes narrowed more, knowing right away that not only were there more of these things, but this meant that Providence was under attack. Quickly, he went to his dresser to properly suit up.

* * *

Six was rushing down the halls, many were full of soldiers and workers, fighting off all these random silver monsters. There were just so many of them, especially compared to how many members of Providence there were.

The walls were stained with the deaths, from both sides. Red and black, silver and flesh, just a horrid sight. Each time Six appeared, he'd handle what was left of the enemy in each hall, allowing his co-workers to keep escaping or move on to help others. Six would occasionally hear the grunts yelling somethings, like.

"Where did they come from?!"

"How did these things even sneak in? There are millions of them!"

"Has anyone seen them? I lost them on the second floor!"

Six could understand this panic, and he had to agree on their many questions. How did these many things even snuck in? It's Providence, a heavily guarded and secure facility. Heck, they housed hundreds of EVOs.

These creatures also didn't seem smart enough to get in on their on, wait till everyone was asleep, then try and ambush everyone. Their appearance seemed to give off a hive mind impression, like someone was working behind this attack.

Six didn't need to know what they were after, their positioning and tactics clearly showed they were wanting to kill everyone, the whole of Providence. But someone must have found out, given the alarms blaring that woke up everyone before the attack. Six didn't care though, all he wanted was to rid these things from his home and save as many people as he could.

He was about to dash down a hall when a group of those things were flung back, seemingly by some kind of invisible force. Out came Caesar, using one of his gravity tools to aid himself.

"Salazar!" Six called out.

Caesar turned to the voice. He was happy to see someone he recognised. "Six, can I have an explanation on why everything is so loco?" Caesar exclaimed.

It had taken a bit for Caesar to be aware of anything when he woke up, he had fallen asleep at his workbench. Next thing he knew, alarms were booming and freakish beasts were circling him, ready to pounce. He was quick enough to grab a tool and save himself, but he was pretty much lost. He decided to rush around and help out the workers until he could learn what was going on.

Six held his blade close. "The base is under attack. But someone managed to warn Providence before these things could assassinate many of us."

Caesar nodded. He heard a hiss and ducked in time as one of them jumped over him, flying straight into Six's sword. Six huffed and slid it off his blade. Caesar straightened and looked behind Six.

"I thought Rex would be with you." Caesar claimed.

Six gave the man an unsure look. "You haven't seen him?"

Caesar shook his head, worried. "No…"

"Not even the monkey?" Six questioned.

Caesar shook his head again. "Technically, he's a chimp."

Six frowned. "Not the time." He flicked around and sliced another creature. "Nobody has been able to get to White. I'll go find him, you go find your brother."

Caesar nodded fast, wanting to know if his little brother was ok. "En eso!" Caesar blurted before rushing down the hall, heading to Rex's room.

Six watched the man go before heading his own way.

* * *

Rex kicked one of the small creatures to the ground, it hissed but collapsed on the ground, defeated. He quickly grabbed hold of it and got his nanites to work. Blue symbols flowed over them both as the EVO slowly changed back, this time it was a girl around the age of eleven, blonde hair, freckles and brown eyes. Like Savin, it took her a moment to regain her senses and realise where she was. Rex cradled her in his arms before handing her to a woman near him.

"Keep her close." Rex ordered, his voice straining a little.

As Rex was rushing around and stopping the EVOs and trying to find a way out, he would cure the EVOs along the way, freeing the people from their mutations and having them join his group.

So far he had six men from the ages twenty to forty, seven woman from the ages twenty to forty, four girls from the ages ten to sixteen and five boys from the ages ten to nineteen.

They were scared, having no clue what happened and each had a slightly different effect after waking up. Some were like Savin, needing a moment to compose themselves. However, some were terrible and could barely stay awake, having to be carried by others.

Rex tried his best to protect and guide them. His nanites still refused to make his weapons, but they still allowed him to cure. All the fighting and curing was draining him though, plus he didn't have enough sleep to begin with. He didn't want to show how tired he was though, not wanting to scare the people that depended on him, so he kept pushing forward.

Rex had run into grunts randomly, who would make a path for him or tell him where to go. He thanked them and followed what they said, wanting to get these innocents out as fast as possible.

Leading the party, Rex was about to turn a corner when something smacked into his chest, flinging back and crashing into a wall. The group gasped, seeing their saviour hurt. One of those creatures had surprised him.

This time, it was taller than the little versions of these things, but not as tall as what Savin was. This one was very thin, long legs and long arms. Much like the others, it's skin and armour made it look like a mechanical knight. This one held spikes on it, on its shoulders, on the top and back of his head, down his back and on its elbows. It flicked its hands out and they morphed into long, thin spikes, almost like spears.

Rex growled and pulled himself up, grunting and rubbing his chest. "Wanna play rough, do ya?" He grumbled.

He held his hands up and they glowed blue, ready to turn into his smack hands. Once again, however, the energy faded and he stared at his arms in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me!?" Rex bleated, just having about enough with his nanites.

The creature seemed amused, making a sound that almost sounded like chuckling.

Rex gave a dirty look and noticed a some of the rubble on the floor, spotting a sharp piece of wall laid in it. He quickly grabbed it as the creature dashed forward at high speed, jabbing a spear at him. Rex gripped the piece of wall and rolled, the spear only just nicked his side.

He hissed in light pain before jumping to his feet, a little wonky. It flicked around and dashed at him again. He ducked it attacks and jabbed the piece of the wall under its armour, black blood seeped out. It growled and turned it's spear to stab his head. Rex could move but he'd still get hurt somewhere, badly.

"Look out!" Someone, from his group, cried out.

Everyone heard a blaster charge.

"Rex!" A voice cried out.

Lights flashed from the side before a bolt of a blaster shot out and rammed into the creature, cracking it's armour and smacking it into the wall. Down for the count. Rex panted and turned his sight towards his own saviour, it was Kenwyn. She placed her blaster on her back before rushing over to Rex's side.

"What's the damage?" She ordered to know, but held a worried tone.

Rex waved her off. "I'll live, just so much going on."

Kenwyn helped him up, giving him a moment to try and stand on his own. She looked behind him, seeing the sight of many normal people who looked tired and scared.

"Who are they?" She questioned.

"Bystanders, I'll show you…" Rex replied, staggering over to the EVO.

Kenwyn blinked and reached out to him, trying to stop him. "Rex, stand away from it-"

Rex didn't listen, instead he cut her off by slapping his hands on it and began curing it. Kenwyn's eyes caught the light Rex produced from his nanites, looking very bewildered. Next thing she knew, the creature shrunk into a teen boy, roughly her age.

"Mmghh.." They grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his head.

Rex patted their back. "You alright?..."

They looked over, shocked but just nodded softly, lost for words. Rex nodded back and helped them up and guided them over to the group.

"Stay with us, we're getting out of here." Rex explained.

Kenwyn rushed up to Rex, forcing him to face her.

"Ok, what the actual hell, Rex?" She demanded to know.

Rex gave her a soft look. "Kenwyn, these things aren't just random monsters. They're EVOs, and they all appear to be human underneath…"

Kenwyn choked on her words. "W-what?"

Rex sighed and his head dropped. "I don't know how to explain it, but they are EVOs. Though their nanites, they're not the same." He rubbed his head and looked back at her. "I wish I could make it clearer but not right now…"

Kenwyn opened her mouth, ready to argue back and ask more questions, but she closed her mouth. Rex was right, not now and not here.

"I'll help you get them out." Kenwyn offered, looking at the group.

Rex nodded and they guided the group. Kenwyn used her weapons to take out the EVOs, while Rex cured them and the group became a bit larger. Zigzagging down the halls, trying to find the safest route and meeting up with other grunts.

Rex couldn't help but wonder where people like Six, White and Caesar are. He hadn't seen them and no one he ran into knew where they were. That made him remember, what happened to Bobo? He last saw him in their room. Rex came to a halt and looked down a hall, one he knew that could lead to his room. Kenwyn stopped and looked back.

"Rex, come on." She ordered, wondering why he stopped.

Rex took a moment to reply, sending her a glance. "Keep moving, I need to find someone."

"Are you crazy!?" She shouted.

"Kenwyn, I said go and that's an order!" Rex shot back, his tone sounded so harsh.

Kenwyn stepped back, a little shocked by his order. She looked over at the group, scanning the many people who didn't belong here. She then looked back at Rex who seemed pretty set on rushing off. With a soft sigh and hesitant nod, she followed her orders and waved at the grunts, rushing off with them and the bystanders down their path again.

Rex knew they could handle themselves, but he only hoped this choice wasn't a mistake.

Turning away and running down the hall, he would pass by little life, walls covered in red and black, pools of it on the ground. Dents and scratches lined the walls, pieces of rubble were scattered across the ground and wires stuck out, torn apart. The place had gone to hell in under a couple of hours, but Rex knew it wasn't over, something didn't feel quite right.

Sliding down the final hall, he looked to his room, seeing the door on the floor as a couple of EVOs were storming in, like they were fighting something. Rex had a fair idea of who, especially when he heard cursing and blasters firing off.

"You want a piece of me, ya bastards?!" Bobo howled, an energy blast from his gun followed.

Rex dived into the room, holding his fists up and ready to help his friend. Bobo was currently on top of the tv, trying to keep his ground that he lacked in, the creatures coming closer. He'd knock them down with his blasters but they'd get back up and start stalking him again.

There was one in the back, having just joined. It was a medium size and had thick but slick armour, a crown like head shape and circles on both arms, glowing white. It rushed to the front as Bobo fired again, but it held its hands up and created a square shield in front of it, knocking the blast away and into the wall.

Bobo nearly lost his grip but held on, baring his teeth. One of the things with spear hands dashed in at the moment and sliced the TV, making Bobo fall to the ground. Rex's eyes widen as the EVOs swarmed Bobo.

"Bobo!" Rex gasped, blood pumping along with his nanites.

Without thinking, he dashed forward and his hands glowed. Metal grew across his arms and shapeshifted them into his smack hands, immediately using them to whack the EVOs away, hard. He growled, baring his own teeth and stood in front of Bobo.

Bobo rubbed his head before looking up at Rex. "What took ya long enough?" He grunted.

"Sorry." Rex murmured.

Composing themselves, the EVOs turned to their attacker and dashed in. There was the new one with the shields, one with the spear hands and two of the tiny ones.

This sense of fighting and curing EVOs, it sparked something in Rex, something he hadn't felt in many months. With a smirk dawned on his face and holding his smack hands high, he gave a bold look.

"Let's do this." He said, smugly but confident.

Bobo grabbed his blaster and the two friends dashed in. Rex handled the one with the shields and the two smaller ones, leaving Bobo to deal with spear hands. The defending one make its shield and blocked Rex's attack, but its shield didn't cover all of it, so Rex threw his arms around it and clapped, crushing the creature in his hands. It struggled with a cry, echoing in the room.

The two smaller ones jumped onto his smack hands and jabbed their blades into it. Rex grunted and pulled his hands back, flicking the EVOs off them. While he doesn't tend to feel pain in almost all his builds, his smack hands appear to be the only one to have some form of nerves, so the cuts stung.

The shield EVO shook its head before hopping back up, not done yet. It created another shield and dashed forward, ramming into Rex and shoving him into the wall, cracking it. Rex stiffened his body and ignored the pain the best he could. He flung out his smack hands again and hit the back of its head, sending it to the ground.

The little ones jumped forward and sliced down at Rex. He moved in time and they cut the wall, cleanly. Each smack hand grabbed one before smacking them together. Their metal skin collided, a shriek of steel echoed in the room. The smaller EVOs took a moment before headbutting the smack hands, Rex grunted but didn't let him.

However, the Shield EVO jumped behind him and created another shield, this time smacking Rex into the ground. Rex yelped and felt his head and body bash onto the floor. He was defiantly getting bruises and cuts from this.

His nanites were on the fritz, unable to focus on so many things at once, that Rex started to feel his smack hands about to fall apart. He wanted to get at least one more hit in first. He roared out and shifted his body, rolling onto his back and placing his smack hands on the shield and with one push, with all his might, he shoved it right into the EVO holding him down, whacking it and sending it flying into the wall. The force caused the wall to break and for it to fall through.

As he predicted, his smack hands fell apart and his normal hands showed again.

"NO, goddamnit. Crap!" Rex exasperated, loudly.

He heard hissing and knew he wasn't finished. He rolled onto his back and saw the smaller EVOs stalking towards him, they also seemed angry like him too. Rex shuffled back, trying to think of what to do and fast. He barely had any energy left, curing the EVOs had help drained him a lot.

His back hit the wall, right next to him and Bobo's dresser. He caught sight of them, seeing his draw that he used for precious items he owned. His eyes widen with an idea and flung it open, grabbing a long but not wide box and opened it without hesitation.

The EVOs came closer, one jumped. Rex panicked and took out the item in the box, unsheathing it and slicing with it. It was the tanto that Six gave him, the one on his birthday and anniversary. As much as Rex didn't want to ruin it, he didn't have much of a choice. Fortunately, the damage these things took before was enough for the tanto to cut through easily.

The EVO wailed in pain and crashed onto the floor, it's blood splattered over Rex. He froze for a moment, remember that this EVO was a person, just because the blood is black, doesn't mean it wasn't someone's own blood. The other EVO saw his hesitation and tried to attack, only for Bobo to blast it.

"That was for the TV." He barked, clearly displeased.

Rex shook his head and pulled himself up, but was still pretty shaken and drained. Bobo noticed this very easily.

"You alright kid?" He questioned.

Rex cleared his throat. "I didn't die."

Rex rushed over to his bed and grabbed his jacket, gloves and goggles, feeling more comfortable with them on.

"Might want to hurry up chief!" Bobo yelled, not wanting to stay another minute longer.

Rex turned back to the two small EVOs. Both were squirming on the ground and one was losing blood. The larger two EVOs had fallen through the wall, vanishing.

He knew they should run before more come, but he had to do his job. Quickly, he pulled the two EVOs close and placed a hand on both of them. Bobo snapped open his mouth to question Rex once more, but lost his voice when he saw the glowing markings as both EVOs started to shift back to normal.

One was a young woman, roughly in her early twenties, the other was a teen boy, perhaps sixteen.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Bobo breathed.

The two people looked up, dazed but in shock. Their eyes looked over to Rex and were about to speak, when he cut them off, too tired to have to explain again.

"No time, we've got to move." Rex insisted, pulling them up.

They were still shocked but decided it was better to follow his orders. Rex gave them a push and they followed Bobo to the door.

Quickly, Rex sheathed the tanto, that was stained with black, before putting it in his pocket. He glanced over at the woman, seeing traces of blood on her due to being the one cut. However, his nanites should have dealt with it, enough so that the bleeding wouldn't be dangerous, for now.

He rushed behind them, catching up when another group of EVOs stormed up to their door, ready to attack. Rex was not ready, especially with two innocents now.

They bellowed a roar and went to dash in, but were suddenly hovering in the air before being throw down the hall, out of sight. Rex and Bobo blinked when a hopeful sight appeared, Caesar. He gave the EVOs a filthy look before looking into the room, nearly beaming at the sight of Rex.

"Mijo!" Caesar exclaimed, dashing up to his brother. "Are you alright?" Caesar scanned over him, not liking what he was seeing.

Rex gave his brother a gentle nod. "I'll be fine, but we need to get out of here. I don't think we can take much more…"

Caesar understood and grabbed his brother's shoulder, guiding him out the room with Bobo and the bystanders.

"We've all been ordered to leave, the place is overrun." Caesar explained what he knew.

Rex nodded, but something sparked in his mind. "Is Six ok? What about White?"

"I saw Six trying to sort out things before, fighting some of these monsters. He went off to find White but I know they'll be fine." Caesar answered, hoping to keep his little brother calm.

Rex swallowed, feeling his dry throat. "Caesar...these things, they're not monsters or robots, they're EVOs."

Caesar stiffened for a moment. "Wha-?"

They were cut off as the ground shook, well, really all of Providence shook as they heard a boom and vibrations through the walls and floors.

The bystanders screamed in fear, holding onto each other. Bobo placed his hands on the floor to steady himself while Caesar and Rex held onto each other, waiting for it to settle. It took a couple of seconds for everything to stop shaking, but the power was flickering on and off, not the best of signs.

"¿Qué?" Caesar questioned, holding his brother close and looking around.

Rex panted, feeling something wrong. "Hang on…" He walked out of his brother's grip and touched the wall. It took him a moment for his nanites to listen but soon his glowing blue markings appeared, then appearing on the wall. His eyes widened. "Oh no…"

"Is that a good oh no?..." Bobo questioned out loud, knowing the answer already.

Rex stumbled back. "I don't know what they did, but this place is about to blow…" He gave a fearful look to his brother and Bobo.

The innocent two people gasped in horror, one even whimpered. Bobo and Caesar's eyes widened before Bobo dashed ahead.

"I ain't waiting to see the fireworks." Bobo called out.

Rex and Caesar agreed, quickly following him behind.

* * *

Outside the base, Six was standing about with many grunts and workers that had made it out. Some were fine, only suffered some damage. However, some were barely holding themselves together, being treated by the medical staff that got out, using what they had to help.

White Knight was with Six. He was wearing his suit, but had taken his helmet off sometime after they exited. Six wanted to go back in, wanted to find anyone else who needed saving, but mostly wanted to find Rex and the others.

Kenwyn had come out before, following her were some grunts and lots of unknown people. Kenwyn explained what happened. She ran into Rex, saving him and finding him with a bunch of normal people.

White and Six both froze when Kenwyn told them what Rex showed her, that these people were those creatures, and those creatures were EVOs. White showed a bit of his shock while Six hid his, but still felt something terrible crawling up his skin.

Everyone turned their gaze to the base after they heard another loud boom. It shook and everyone was on guard. It had been doing that the past couple of minutes and no one knew why, but they did fear why.

Kenwyn walked up to Six. "Anything?..." She hoped, regretting for leaving Rex behind.

Six gave her a glance and shook his head, looking back and keeping silent. White gave his old friend a look before turning to Kenwyn.

"You still need to be checked up on, go over to the medical staff." He ordered, but softly this time.

Kenwyn followed her boss's order before walking away, joining the other grunts getting looked over. White walked up to Six's side and gazed at the base.

"That kid's hard to kill, he won't die." White stated, not sure if it would help the situation.

Six huffed but still didn't say anything, he didn't want to. The nervousness was getting to him that he started to show it through his hands, fiddling with the handles of his blades. He was also pretty sure that Holiday would murder him, if anything happened to Rex.

A grunt gasped and they looked to one of the entrances and exits. Some of the EVOs were stalking out, slightly hurt but ready for a fight. Six narrowed his eyes and held his blade up as White readied a blaster. Before they charged, however, the beasts were lifted off the ground and flung forward and into the ground. A blast followed that and hit them, making sure they stayed down.

Out came Bobo, two innocents, Caesar and Rex. Bobo was guiding the two bystanders who seemed to have started following him, reaching the group first. Caesar and Rex took a tiny bit longer, due to Rex leaning against his brother. This sent off a red flag in Six, rushing over, joining Rex's free side.

"What happened?" He demanded, one of his few ways to show he was worried.

Rex laughed weakly. "Aggro-nanny didn't have my back...don't worry, I'm fine." He weakly joked.

Six scanned over his body. The boy had lingering bruises on his visible skin, he would have more when Six could see under some of his clothes. Along with bruises, the teen was covered in cuts. Lots were small and some didn't even draw blood, but he had at least three or four large ones, like the one on his forehead, with some droplets of blood trailing down his face. Heavy bags hanged under his eyes, also allowing one to note his paleness and panting breaths. Ya, Six was not buying he was ok. He didn't press on it and just wanted to get the boy help.

"We need to get clear, the place is about to blow al reino venir." Caesar cautioned.

Six perked up and glanced over his shoulder at the base. It was sparking.

"Everyone, move back!" Six warned.

Everyone looked over before shuffling back, listening to the green man. As Rex foresaw, the base did indeed blow up. A hum of energy echoed before there was a jolt of power, blasting out and nearly toppling over many people.

The base's walls and lights blared with a shine, then started to flicker out of control. The ground started to shake, but seemed more violent around where Providence stood.

Everyone stood in horror, frozen to the bone at the horrifying and scary display.

the lights dimmed and there was silence for a moment. Then, it blared once more as its sides blew open. The screech of metal and energy called out into the night, vibrating the air and ringing in everyone's heads. The top half of the base started to slide off, when another eruption was heard. The bottom of the base lit with fire and power, shattering the walls, cracking the ground and throwing energy everywhere nearby.

Another pulse was sent out, sand blowing away again. Rex held onto Six and Caesar, as not to lose balance, sometimes covering his eyes every time there was an explosion. Six let his expression falter, finally showing parts of his shock and fear.

Caesar's jaw dropped and eyes widened, nearly remembering the nanite event's explosion. Bobo fell back, the pulse of the eruption was a little too much for him. White Knight could keep his ground with his suit, but that didn't stop his horrified look.

The base, Providence, was crumbling apart and all they could do was watch. Another explode burst out of the ground, this time cracking the ground and causing the bottom half of Providence to fall down the ravine it sat next to. The top half slid off, falling on its side and close to the edge.

Almost everyone stepped forward, even Caesar and Six who let go of Rex. Everything they worked for, everything this place had done for them, everything it was, nothing anymore. All it took was almost one night, to take away this place. They all lost something with it, even if they didn't enjoy Providence as much as others.

Kenwyn covered her mouth before looking away, her eyes watering as she tried to stay strong.

A lot of the grunts and workers lowered their heads, ashamed they couldn't save the base or upset at their loss.

White Knight dropped his head, refusing to see the remains of his home and establishment.

Six was honestly surprised and couldn't believe what he saw, but underneath that, he was livid.

Bobo took off his fez, holding it close to his chest as he gave a soft expression.

Caesar just stared with wide eyes, the light from the large fire flickered in his eyes.

Rex was simply motionless, unable to process all that happened. The nightmare, his powers bugging out, the new nanites and EVOs, all the people they lost, watching the base explode and being drained out of almost everything.

The flaring fire gave everyone a warm and orange glow, the only light source in the night. No one moved, no one knew what to do or say, so they stood there in silence and thought back on their loss, honouring the base in their heads.

With everything finally coming to an end, the adrenaline in Rex finally faded. His blood pumped, some seeping out of his cuts. The headache he had before was nothing compared to this, it was like someone was smashing his head against rocks, not stopping. The bruises across his body stung, as if someone kept slapping them. He took a stumbling step back, clutching his stomach, feeling sick. His nanites were burning the inside of it, trying to repair him and deal with all the new nanites he absorbed during all the times he cured something. It was too much, it hurt.

Six heard the movement and looked over his shoulder at his young charge, seeing him deflating, pain written across his face and body.

"Rex." Six whispered, eyes wide before his glasses.

Caesar heard the man and flicked around, catching sight of his brother. "Rex!" He called out.

Rex heard his brother and Six, but their voices echoed and bounced around his mind, unable to be understood. Numbness took over his body, feeling light and falling back. His vision was fading, but he saw his brother and Six rushing over, calling out something, but it was too cloudy to understand. He stared forward, unable to move his vision as he laid on his back, head resting on its side.

The last thing he saw before everything went dark, was the remains of Providence. Covered in flames, broken apart and unfamiliar.

 _His home was gone_...

* * *

 **Jesus christ, this was long! I'm so sorry for that. I wanted to get a lot done in this chapter and got a bit carried away. I doubt the future chapters will be this long. I have idea planed for later about how this all happened and who's behind it, so don't worry. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Lorn

**Poor Rex and Providence, let's see how they've handled the problem and what to do next.**

* * *

 **Synopsis :**

 **With Providence's base gone, everyone will have to pull back together. With a new threat in the horizon, where does the group go?**

* * *

 **Word Of The Chapter :**

 **Lorn**

 ** _lonely and abandoned; forlorn_**

* * *

 **Characters :**

 **Rex Salazar**

 **Bobo Haha**

 **Agent Six**

 **Rebecca Holiday**

 **Caesar Salazar**

 **Beverly Holiday**

* * *

 **Warning: Light swears/bad words and some mentions of darker details, though this chapter is pretty light**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex, if I did, it would not be cancelled!**

* * *

Holiday sat in her jet sit, uncomfortable and squirming about. Her hair was a mess, light bags under her eyes, an outfit that had been slapped on practically. It had been nearly four to five in the morning when she got a call from Providence, learning about the attack and fall of the main base. Immediately, she left a note for her sister and lunch for her, when she goes to school, then was picked up by a Providence jet.

Holiday glanced around, there were two soldiers while the rest of the seats were filled up with family, friends or lovers, wanting to make sure their people weren't hurt or dead. Holiday was the same, she wanted to know if Rex and Six were ok. The call had explained that they were alive, but didn't give her details on their condition.

She tapped her finger on the chair, eyes narrowed as many thoughts went through her intelligent mind. She knew Six could handle almost anything thrown at him, along with Rex, but they weren't indestructible. She had seen them beaten, hurt and defeated, so she was scared and had the right to be. Losing the base could not have been easy too, it wasn't for her and she wasn't even there.

The pilot spoke through the speakers. "First drop off point, Purgatory, landing soon." He announced.

Holiday perked up, given it was her landing point. They had told her that they had to take Rex there, along with a quarter of the survivors. She rubbed her hand nervously, only praying they were all ok.

* * *

Purgatory was quiet, only noises were the whispers of conversations between survivors, steam and electrical currents pumping through pipes and wires, taps of footsteps from people moving around and Caesar pushing buttons on a gadget he had.

Caesar was currently sitting on a chair next to Rex's, aimlessly tapping buttons on a phone like scanner he had with him. There wasn't anything wrong with his invention, just a few dents here and there, he just tapped on it to relax.

He lifted his eyes and looked over at his little brother, who was currently sleeping. After Rex had passed out, they took him to Purgatory and discovered that not only did he absorb a lot of nanites to cure, but these nanites were different and had been struggling against Rex's own nanites, causing an exhausted effect on the poor teen. Rex was fine now, his wounds were healing quickly and the strange nanites had been removed, he was simply tired and mentally drained after it all.

Caesar couldn't help the small smile on his face. Despite sitting on a chair, Rex could sleep easily, resting his head and shoulder against his older brother, breathing lightly. Caesar didn't mind, gave him a form of comfort knowing Rex was right there, safe and sound. He also admitted that Rex looked cute and younger, reminding him how he would find Rex asleep at a lab desk or in the corner, back in the past. Rex even used his jacket as a makeshift blanket for his upper body.

Six was standing near them. He had talked to White and some grunts. The survivors had been set in groups, heading out to different bases so there was no overcrowding, along with questioning the people who were cured. White had gone off to explain to some of the governments and leaders about the situation, he had offered Six to come but the green man declined. Mostly because he wanted to make sure that Rex was ok.

He would never admit it, but seeing Rex so overworked and collapsing might have made his heart stop for a split second. Six had to calm the panic, make the orders and get Rex help, so he was feeling drained too, he barely showed it though. He just paced, sometimes glancing at the two Salazar brothers.

Caesar and Six both looked up when they heard the noise of someone rushing in heels. It was none other than Holiday, no surprise since she was a master in moving in heels. Her eyes landed on the green outfit of Six and rushed up to him, nearly crashing into him but stopping in time.

"Six, are you alright? What happened? Is Rex and the others ok? Is it all true?..." Holiday pleaded to know.

Six reached out and grabbed her shoulders, steadying her. "We lost a lot of people, but a lot of us are ok, just tired." He explained, almost soft with his tone.

Holiday nodded slowly, calming herself. "They didn't explain much over the phone, said I needed to come and see for myself."

"It would be hard to explain over the phone." Six let go of her shoulder. "The base was attacked with these strange silverly creatures, four types of them from what we saw. The attack started at midnight and we had to evacuate the base." Under his glasses, his eyes looked away. "The base was lost unfortunately. We believe they overheated many of the reactors and electronic works."

Holiday held back a gasp, placing her fingers over her mouth. "It's just gone?..."

Six had paused before giving a soft nod. "We lost many workers in the attack, but there are still quite a few of us." Six fixed his glasses. "However, this was no normal attack."

Holiday gave a confused look, she knew it wasn't normal but for Six to say that, something was up.

"The reason why we learned of the attack before it just started, was because Rex got attacked by some." He saw Holiday about to ask about Rex, but he continued. "Along with discovering he could cure them."

Her eyes widened and she lost her words. "But...that means…"

"They were EVOs. But different ones, their nanites are similar but have a different design." He guided her to the nanite tank, clicking some buttons and bringing up a picture of the new nanites on the monitor.

Holiday's eyes scanned over it, seeing all the differences she could make out just with this picture. The middle part was smaller, glowing a shining silver, the parts sticking out were thinner and had a line of silver dots on each of them. They were different, she'd had to run tests to see more about them.

"They're different, but they can't have evolved from our nanites. They're far too different, a mutation wouldn't be this fast, along with Rex having deactivated them all." She pulled back. "And the attacked seemed planned?"

Six nodded, seeing where she was going with this. "You think?"

"Someone or something has been making new nanites." Holiday's eyes fell.

They had just saved the world, they had just turned off the nanites, they had just cured almost everyone. They did not need this, not now and not ever again. Her eyes drifted to the nanite tank.

"So Rex absorbed these?" She looked back at Six. "Any side-effects?"

"His nanites just had to keep hold of them, nothing too serious besides being tired, but that was also from all the fighting." He gestures to Caesar and Rex.

Caesar gave a light wave when Holiday looked over. She gave him a light nod back but her eyes became fixated on the EVO teen. She sped walked over and lowered herself to his current height. He was tired, she didn't have to be a doctor to see that. She noted the bruises and some of the cuts, though knew they would have been worse some time ago.

Rex's chest raised and lowered with every soft and quiet breath he took. Snuggled into his jacket and sometimes nuzzling his brother's shoulder in his sleep. Holiday gave a motherly smile and brushed her fingers through his hair. Rex shifted slightly, leaning into the soothing touch. He almost slid off his brother's shoulder, but awoke in time.

"Wha?..." Rex mumbled.

Holiday pulled her hand back, not meaning to have awoken the teen. "Sorry…"

Rex rubbed his eyes and his jacket slid off him. He looked up and saw Holiday. "Hey, Holiday…" He gave a tired but sweet smile.

Holiday couldn't help but smile back. "Morning, sleepy head."

Rex sat up straight and stretched. "How long did I sleep for?"

Caesar spoke. "About three hours."

"No wonder I still feel tired." Rex huffed out a dry laugh, he looked back at Holiday. "Have they told you?..."

Holiday nods. "Six filled me in, I'm so sorry Rex…" She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Rex wanted to give a smile, to reassure her that he was ok with everything, but he couldn't muster up the energy to lie, instead he just sighed. "It just happened so quickly…"

Six jumped in. "It's not your fault, Rex." He looked at all of them. "It was none of our faults. We lost the base, yes, but we did everything to prevent it. All we can do now is move on with what we have."

Rex smiled lightly. "Going a bit deep there, Six."

"Isn't he always?" Holiday smiled too.

Six was right, all they could do was work with what they had and they had a lot, including each other. Best to work through it with a smile too, everything wasn't totally lost. But this didn't stop a certain feeling, deep within Rex.

A voice spoke, gruff like normal. "I see sleeping beauty is here while the other is awake." Bobo strolled in, smirking at Holiday before going over to Rex.

"Then there's you, never deep." Rex huffed at Bobo.

Bobo shrugged. "I ain't sappy or into those hero speeches." He gave a quick glance at Six before looking at everyone. "White Knight is back, saying he wants to talk to everyone." He pointed to the exit.

"Strange, what could he want?" Caesar inquired.

Rex looked over at his brother. "Knowing him, something ridiculous."

Six, Bobo and Holiday began to walk to the exit. Caesar stood but waited for his brother. Rex gripped his seat to keep himself steady as he stood, a little shaky at first but he was fine.

"Can you walk?" Caesar asked, hints of worry.

Rex waved his hand. "Chill, Caesar. I still have working legs."

Caesar gave a brotherly smile, happy that his brother still had his joking and positive attitude. With that, the two followed the others, along with other grunts coming outside too.

* * *

Rex shielded his eyes from the harsh desert sunlight. Since he had gotten here while it was still dark, along with being inside most of the time, his eyes still needed to adjust to the light. Everyone was standing around in an orderly fashion as White, along with some professional looking people, were standing on the walkway leading into a ship. Rex caught sight of Six and White giving a look to each other before nodding.

White looked out to his workers. "I am aware many of you would like to know what we do now? The base was where most of you worked your jobs or had a certain relationship with, even being a home for many of you."

Rex glanced away at that comment, though it wasn't directed at him.

"I would like you all to understand that this doesn't mean Providence is over, far from it. We know there is a new threat out there and seems like the EVO threat isn't over yet, at least someone doesn't want it to end." White huffed. "We will begin building a new base. Many Governments have offered their fundings, but it'll take time."

Rex's brows furrowed. Was that going to be his new home, if so what will he do in the meantime? But if it isn't his new home, what will they do with him? They needed him, clearly since EVOs are still running around.

"However, for those who don't have somewhere to go or would rather keep working in a Providence area, we have a plan for that." White looked over to one of the professional looking people, giving a nod.

They nodded back and pulled out a tiny device, Rex figured it was a remote of some kind. They clicked a button on it and the ship shot out a hologram of pictures, shifting each time they clicked a button. They showed a large security wall in a massive circle, holding many houses with similar white and sleek designs, circling around the centre, like a gated community. In the middle appeared to be a lab mixed with a power plant style building.

Rex perked up, knowing this place. It was a community Providence build for members who had their whole family working at Providence or them and their family wanted to live together, but still allow the member to work somewhere close for Providence. Rex barely ever went there, only had gone once or twice to stop an EVO who mutated on the inside of the wall. From what he could recall, the place was barely full of people and Providence was tempted to turn it into something else.

"After much discussion, those who still want to work with us but haven't got anywhere to go or wish to be close by, this is Eden." White gestured. "A place where you all can be relocated."

Everyone looked over at the screen, judging the pictures with different emotions. Some were a little angry or annoyed, some were upset or sad, but the majority were glad and relieved for a place of safety to recover. Six didn't care, as long as he could keep working for Providence and find the culprits. Caesar was processing but would be happy with anywhere that had a lab. Holiday didn't do much, given she already had her apartment with her sister. Bobo would just be glad with a roof over his head, a bathroom and a tv.

However, Rex simply stood emotionless. He didn't know what to express, all his emotions were arguing with each other. He should be happy, he'll still be with Providence and have a home, but it wouldn't feel the same. What he's going through, the things he's been hiding and pushing away, he didn't think they'd work well around there. For once, he dearly missed that old room of his, even if he had trouble with it in the past. Now he had to take a house, knowing that wouldn't end well.

White gazed over the crowd. "Organize yourselves and decide whether you wish to come or not, you have till five."

And with that, everyone split off to think about things. Some went inside to collect what they had left or make some calls. Some sat around in groups, talking about who will share a house together. Some just made up their mind that they'd like to go to their real homes or even leave Providence.

Holiday looked over to Six. "Eden's a nice place, very clean."

Six turned to her. "Been there before?"

Holiday nodded. "Long story." She waved her hand.

Six didn't comment. "I'll be heading there then, there's still a mystery behind this all and I know I'll be needed."

Caesar jumped in. "As long as I can have a lab, I'm sold."

Six just gave him a look and Holiday wasn't going to say anything, no point in trying to argue with Caesar. Knowing him, he'll make a lab anyway.

Bobo gazed at them. "What about you chief?" He questioned Rex.

He got no reply and looked over his shoulder, no Rex in sight. Bobo blinked but prayed the kid didn't get bored and ditch during the talk. His head flicked around, looking for the familiar red jacket.

"Rex?" He called out.

Holiday heard his tone and turned to look at Bobo. "Something wrong?"

Bobo hopped around. "Kid's gone."

Caesar blinked and looked around, seeing no signs of his little brother. Holiday bit her lip, knowing she shouldn't worry, but after seeing the state Rex was in before, it wasn't the best idea for him to be out and alone.

Six fixed his glasses. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He sped walked off, beginning his search.

Holiday followed after him. Caesar and Bobo made eye contact, shrugging and heading inside, checking if Rex went back in.

* * *

Rex knew he shouldn't have wandered off. He was still pretty tired and the heat wasn't doing any good, but he needed space to think, along with getting away before anyone asked him about Eden. He needed to think this through.

Rex hadn't gone far, he was right next to Purgatory, just hiding between some cracks in the hill's walls, sitting on a rock. Not comfortable but he was out of the sun.

Rex raised a hand, gazing at it. He tightened the muscles in his hand as he tried communicating with his nanites, arm flaring up with his circuit patterns, energy humming. But as quickly as it came, it vanished a moment later and the hum of energy died down. Rex frowned, they were still acting wacky or not listening. Then again, maybe that was a good thing.

He sighed and placed his hand on his lap and looked up, not focusing on anything particular. He'd been with Providence since he was thirteen. Found as a young boy with amnesia and didn't know any better, along with amazing powers. He was thrusted into a world of being a hero, even if he didn't know his history.

Being young, you'd think that being the hero was everything. People would love you, you'd get to battle on a daily basis, learn more about your kick-ass powers and protect people. But it was more than that. Each day you learned you had to sacrifice something of yourself. Whether your safety, love, courage or even yourself, all to be the hero who carries the world on their shoulders. But despite the pain it brought, you could never drop it, it meant too much to you, and for Rex, it was all he knew.

He had the chance to stop being the hero these past months, no one needed him. He had a chance to change things, but he got too scared, he wasn't sure if he was ready for the normal world. But as he came so close to accepting it, he was thrusted into being the hero again. Even if no one said it, he knew he'd have to be the hero.

This dilemma frustrated him. He was scared of a normal life or moving on, missing the hero life. Yet he wanted to move on, to have a normal life and no longer be the hero, he sacrificed so much already. Despite their big differences, he just couldn't pick between hero and normality.

Top that with losing his home and so many of his co-workers. He never realised how much he missed Providence until Black Knight took over. Once they got it back and made his room normal, he barely left it for a whole week. Now he could no longer walk in and flop onto his old bed, no longer break casual rules in Providence headquarters just to annoy White, no longer walk into the briefing room every morning to listen about new missions or rules, no longer feel the same sense of home Providence gave him. All gone.

Granted, he didn't know what Eden was like, but he still didn't like the idea and it would take time for him to warm up to it. He just wanted things to go right for once, just wanted to be happy. His emotions were building up and blocking each other, especially after all this. But he wouldn't show how he really felt, nor share his secrets, guilts, pains and his true motivations, it might hurt others or they wouldn't understand.

He narrowed his eyes even more and with a frustrated huff, he kicked a rock by his foot. It landed outside of his hiding place, scattering some sand when it landed. He lifted a leg up and rested its foot against the rock, so he could have his knee close to his face and rest against it. Eye closed and allowing himself to calm himself.

Everything was silent. Soft and gentle, almost like he had dozed off. Then he heard it, a light trill in the back of his head as a robotic voice whispered, sent chills up his spine.

 ** _'Design-Accessed-Programming...Installed'_**

Rex's eyes flared open, nearly gasping as he seemed to forget to breathe one moment. Before he could think, he heard footsteps and looked up, seeing a recognizable green suit and sharp sunglasses, hiding eyes that were surely staring at him.

"Rex." Six called.

Rex switched his brain back on and quickly turned back to his normal manner, pushing his questions and thoughts to the side.

"Oh, sorry." Rex rubbed the back of his head, jumping to his feet.

A small hand grabbed the edge of the crack and peered in, showing Holiday's head.

"Oh thank goodness." She breathed a sigh of relief, walking in. "When will you stop this behaviour?"

Rex smirked. "I think you know the answer already."

She sighed softly, but held a smile on her face. "Never, I presume."

Rex clicked his fingers. "Bingo."

Six scanned over him. "What happened this time?"

"What do you mean?" Rex questioned.

Six's face didn't waver. "You always run off for a reason, though this time not far."

Rex waved his hand. "I'm fine, don't need to go all aggro nanny on me-"

Holiday spoke, cutting him off. "This is about Eden, isn't it?"

Rex held his breath. He didn't want to talk about this, would rather avoid the subject. But he knew he can't. His eyes did look away, however.

"Ok, maybe it is." He admitted. "I didn't really want to talk about it."

"You'll have to, only have a couple of hours." Six reminded.

"You don't think I know that?" Rex looked up at him. "I'm not sure what to think of all this or about Eden."

"You're not being kicked out of Providence Rex, they'll have a place for you." Six insured.

Holiday gave Six a look. "You have to remember that Rex only remembers his life at Providence, it was his home for so long."

Rex bit the inside of his cheek when she said that. "It won't feel the same, especially after all that happened and what I had to watch. I get that your whole memory wipe thing might mess up somethings, Six. But I don't know what to do. It's a decision that needs time and I don't have it." He sighed. "I know people will say it won't be bad and things will get better, and I'm not denouncing that, it just doesn't feel right to me, I don't know how to react."

Holiday's expression softened. "I know it's tough, no one expected it. But I know you Rex, you find ways to work around a problem."

She had him there. He always found a solution for many problems, sometimes in an instant or a while, that was mostly because he was willing to try and not give in.

Rex rubbed his arm. "I don't know what to do though. Having a house, living in a neighbour kind of thing while having nothing to do, it gives me barely anything to work with."

Six raised a brow, but not in a cruel look. "Do you think you have to do this alone?"

Rex paused at his question. "Well, I mean. You'll be helping White with problems and doing missions on this mystery, Caesar will be working in his lab very often, he's not one to look after his living space." Rex admitted. "Holiday doesn't even live with us and I don't know how I and Bobo will work in a larger living space."

His face said it all. He was confused, annoyed, stressed and even upset. He had every right to be. Everyone on their own would do their own things, unlike Rex who had no plans, for once he didn't know how to adapt. This wasn't some life or death mission, some puzzle that needed to be solved, this was about real life and moving on. Rex didn't do normal well, as noticed around with Noah.

Holiday reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Rex, you're not alone in this. Just because we're not together like before, doesn't mean we're not here."

Rex's face didn't change. "It just doesn't feel the same, Holiday."

Six spoke. "Nothing was ever going to be the same, it changes sooner or later."

Rex let those words seep in, thinking. "Whatever you say." He sighed in a whisper.

Holiday's soft expression held concern and maternal worry. She looked over to Six and both held a conversation in eye contact, they knew what they had to talk about back at base.

* * *

Rex sat on a bench, by the exit doors. He watched as soldiers, scientists, grunts and so on were boarding ships, leaving to go home or to Eden. He looked at the clock, seeing time was running out and he didn't know what to do.

White and others wouldn't let him leave, he knew that. They needed him for this new situation and he wasn't going to abandon them. But something kept holding him back from speaking and agreeing.

"Mijo." Caesar called out.

Rex looked over and saw his brother stroll over, taking a seat next to him. Caesar gave his brother his classic smile.

"How are you feeling?" Caesar asked.

Rex raised a brow. "Holiday and Six talked to you, didn't they?"

Caesar chuckled. "You got me."

Rex leaned back into the bench. "Look, Caesar, they've already talked to me and I'm still pretty tired-"

Caesar raised a hand, cutting him off. "I know, I'm not asking for you to speak about that. I just want to know how you feel."

Rex took a moment, trying to find the right word, he sunk into his seat. "Exhausted?"

"I would presume" Caesar understood. "It's starting to remind me of the old days."

This caught Rex's attention and he looked over.

Caesar continued. "Like how our family lived around or near the labs, but we all split off to do our own things. Then you would always go around to find something to do. Draw, play soccer or even annoy some of the scientists. Everyone loved you though."

Rex huffed a chuckle. "Sounds just like me in Providence. Except being a team and a bigger location."

Both brothers laughed softly before settling. Caesar put an arm over Rex.

"I know you don't remember, but you could always add a touch to the labs, were one of the few things to add a smile to our faces. Even with our family barely spending time, you always found a way." Caesar told.

Rex smiled to himself, knowing about the aura he gave off and how it affected people. He may be annoying from time to time, but people knew he could be a delight to be around and was one of the few to be positive and full of jokes. He was pretty sure Providence would not only be lost without him, but also a brick wall of no fun.

Caesar gave him a soft but thoughtful look. "I'm sure you can do it again, even after everything." He ruffled the boy's hair.

Rex snorted. "Hey!" Swatting Caesar's hand away playfully.

"Rex, Caesar." Six's stoic voice spoke.

The brothers looked over, seeing the agent walk over to them, Holiday and Bobo behind him.

"Last few jets are heading out." He explained.

Rex glanced outside, gazing at them. He had to make a choice, even if he didn't want to. Caesar saw the expression on Rex's face, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Rex, you can come and check it out, maybe that can help you decide." Caesar reassured him.

Rex did like that idea better, another reason he could put it off for another few hours. He nodded lightly and stood, joining his brother as they walked with the group. They stepped into the jet, taking their seats and buckled in. Rex's eyes wandered to the walkway out, it started raising up until it closed and locked into place. The jet rumbled and they felt it hover up. Rex wasn't sure when he'd see Purgaurty again, but he hoped it wasn't for bad reasons the next time.

* * *

Light entered the jet as the walkway opened. Everyone unlocked themselves from their seats. They had arrived at Eden. Rex looked over to Holiday, Six, Caesar and Bobo, they all seemed to be talking about something. Rex simply shrugged and walked out first.

He was nearly blinded by the white every building had. His eyes adjusted quickly and he observed the new location. Every house had a modern look, mixed with Providence high tech but slick designs and white texture. Each house had a backyard and a front yard, grass cut and freshly green. Rex took a deep breath, feeling the clean and crisp air. He turned and looked at the security wall. He could easily tell they were designed to protect and keep things in when needed. He hoped it would be enough so that another attack doesn't happen.

His eyes became fixated on the building in the middle. It looked like a smaller version of the original Providence base, with a couple of extensions to the side. No doubt it was the energy source of the place, along with many other things like briefs, supplies or maybe even labs. Rex made a mental note to check it out later.

Overall, the atmosphere was interesting. Not as scary or large as Providence's original main base and did feel like it could pass as a very fancy neighbourhood. But he wasn't sure if he was sold yet.

Rex looked over his shoulder, the others have yet to come out. He was about to call out and head back in to see them, when a familiar voice called out.

"REX!" Beverly screamed in joy.

Rex turned in time as she jumped into him, wrapping her arms around him. It took a bit of force to knock Rex over, so she was lucky that they both didn't topple over. He blinked, taking a moment to realises she was hugging him before laughing and hugging back.

"Hey, Bev." Rex chuckled.

They pulled away. Beverly still looked like her normal hyper teenage self, a smile plastered on her face that looked very similar to Holiday.

"I was wondering when you all would get here." She said. "I've been waiting for ages."

Rex tilted his head. "Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

Her brows furrowed. "Did they not tell you? I thought you would have been excited as I was." Her eyes widen. "Or was it meant to be a surprise?"

Before Rex could speak, her older sister spoke first.

"Yes, it was meant to be a surprise." Holiday said.

Rex turned, seeing the others finally exiting the jet. "What surprise?"

Holiday looked to Six, giving him a look that said he should say it. Six didn't move until she nudged him. He stepped forward, standing right in front of Rex.

"We had a talk. All of us have decided that maybe it would be easier if we all shared a house, see how it goes. Now, we're not making you join us, but we think this might make things...easier for you. We know you must be struggling the most." Six explained.

Rex's eyes widen. He hadn't expected them all to do this. But this might be better than he original thought, he would have them all together, almost like a family. No, he knew that was taking it too far, but it would be close to that. This also meant he wouldn't be as alone as he originally thought.

"So, do you want this?" Six asked him.

That simple question was so much for Rex, causing him to take a moment to answer. But he grinned. "How could I say no?"

"Does this mean I get my own room?" Bobo piped in.

Caesar chuckled and walks over to Rex, eyes on Bobo. "We'll have to see at the new house."

Beverly grinned and looked over at Rex. "I know where it is, race ya?" She smirked.

Rex smirked. "Challenge accepted.

The two teens spun around on their heels before dashing off together. Holiday smiled softly, hearing their laughter. She would always love seeing them this happy, but she knew that it would change quickly. Something was still wrong with Rex, something deep down they'd have to look into later, for now she would let him settle in. But she feared, feared for what would come.

* * *

 **Dear god, I am so sorry! I feel so bad for not posting this sooner. But I had issues with school, had camp, got sick and so on. I lost time. This chapter didn't have much in it either, but that's because it'll be building up to something. Also, sorry it's not as long as the last one, you'll have to accept that.**

 **As I said before, posting will be slower since I've got to do school and all that, along with some digital drawings I want to do.**

 **Anyone, hope you like, see ya soon~**


	3. Sehnsucht

**Finally set up in Eden, but things don't seem alright with Rex. Still questioning certain details and all that happened, he isn't sure how to handle them. But today, he decides to make a decision.**

* * *

 **Synopsis :**

 **Barely having just begun settling in, Rex decides to try something new. Despite something lingering within himself...**

* * *

 **Word Of The Chapter :**

 **Sehnsucht**

 ** _Yearning; wistful longing_**

* * *

 **Characters :**

 **Rex Salazar**

 **Bobo Haha**

 **Agent Six**

 **Rebecca Holiday**

 **Beverly Holiday**

 **Circe**

 **Skwydd**

 **Cricket**

 **Tuck**

* * *

 **Warning: Not many warnings, as this is a rather light chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex, if I did, it would not be cancelled!**

* * *

 _It was dark. Rex didn't even know if he had his eyes open or not, not like he could feel his eyelids anyway. He tried moving, vaguely aware he was hovering in the air or possibly falling. He took a moment to stop, relaxing his body and working on moving small parts of him. His fingers twitched, slowly gaining movement in his gloved hands. Next, his arms, which took longer than he would have liked, but he eventually started to move both sides. He guided his hand to his chest, feeling it and shoving it to get some movement back. He felt his heartbeat, but it was strange, almost like a machine, staying at the same exact pace and never wavering or changing. He guided his hands to his face, tapping it lightly and rubbing his eyes._

 _"Mmgh…" Rex managed to mumble._

 _His eyes cracked open, tired and unwilling to work for a good minute. It was dark, even when he knew he had his eyes open. He kicked his legs about lightly, getting control over them finally. He hovered there, turning and twisting around to look everywhere._

 _"Hello?" Rex whispered._

 _He doesn't remember how he got here, then again he can't seem to remember anything right now, all memories seemed simple or blurry. Yet, for some reason, Rex wasn't panicked at all by this._

 _He then heard a spark, right behind him. He twisted right around and saw a faint light. Rex tilted his head, sensing the energy coming from it. The wave of power it sent out, he understood it, could listen to it like someone who was talking to him. It drew him in, so he tries hovering towards it. The familiar machine that radiated with power, he had a feeling he knew what it was._

 _It wasn't until he got close enough that he found he was both right and wrong. There was the Omega nanite, glowing the hues of cold colours, yet felt so warm and comfortable to Rex. Surrounding it were what Rex was surprised about. The silver nanites that he had been fighting against. His eyes widen, and he froze, horrified to see them and crowding around the Omega._

 _Rex was about to dash in and save his core nanite but stops himself when he realised something. The silver nanites weren't surrounding the Omega to harm it, but rather the Omega was forcing them to stay, using energy to hold them still and working its way into them. Coding and power fluttered around Rex, almost sensing what they were saying and doing._

 _To get a better understanding, Rex risked floating closer, almost freezing when coming so close to these new and strange nanites. He took a sharp breath and picked one, hovering over to it, brushing a hand over it. The moment they made contact, it flared up with it's shining grey light. Rex was going to pull his hand back, when he heard talking, or rather, the nanites talking._

 ** _'Reprogramming-Unknown Nanites-labeled 650...Newcommand-RexSalazar-Orders Distributing…'_**

 _Rex's marking appeared, a luminosity blue. Starting from his hand and crawling up his arm, to his neck and then onto his face. Once they reached his eyes, they faded, glowing blue as well. The silver nanite hummed softly and calmly, accepting his touch and energy. It slowly started to shine more, and Rex felt it's power, able to access it. When he accepted it, his blue energy began to change, fading to a similar glimmering sliver like the nanites he held. Flowing up his arms, neck, face, body, practically everywhere._

 ** _'OnStandby-RexSalazar'_**

 _And with that, the lights vanished, and everything was dark, once more._

* * *

Rex's eyes fluttered open, glowing a mixture of silver and blue before fading. His body was feeling neither tired nor energised, just blank. Yet again, he had another dream taking place in the nanite realm, yet this one was different. His first few just started off with the nanites trying to talk to Rex, but quickly become more violent or dangerous, shocking him or pinning him to the ground. This time, it was seemingly about those new and strange nanites. He questions many things while laying there. Why were those nanites in his dreams? Was the Omega trying to tell him something? Did Rex connect with one of those silver nanites?

He shuffled lightly, accidentally lining his eyes up with the crack of sunlight gleaming through a piece between his curtains. He groaned and covered his eyes. But, thankfully, he realises he still has his memories, fearing something went wrong in that dream of his.

After a moment, he forced himself to sit up, brushing his messy hair back and straightening his shirt. He looks up, around his new room at Eden. It was a lot like his room mixed with a Providence soldier bedroom. However, it held some normality to it, like his bed being a simple but clean bed in the corner, instead of in the wall. The walls held white lines along the top and bottom, but the majority of it was a light or chalky blue. He's got a nice wooden desk and bookshelf on the opposite side of him, along with a closet in the wall and a mirror on the inside of its door. Rex already placed around two poster and many photos on the walls.

He looked at his bedside table, eyes fixated on the clock. He read the time, which was roughly ten past seven. He knew there was no point in going back to sleep, plus he didn't want to risk another dream. He sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed, feet touching the soft carpet and standing. That was something he was thankful for, given his original room's floor was freezing in the morning.

Strolling over to the closet, he opened it and looked through it. Currently, he was wearing his usual everyday shirt with black shorts, having placed his jacket, goggles and regular pants in the closet. He reached over to them but stopped, gazing at the other clothes he had. Holiday had bought him some other garments, things he could wear around the house or when he's hanging out with someone like Noah. They were pretty regular clothes, like a simple red shirt or blue and yellow jacket.

Rex's eyes were scanning over them, pulling his hand away from his jacket and rubbing his head. He was so use to wearing his outfit, rarely ever changing unless he was required to wear something else, like one of Six's suits or Providence armour. He had a unique fashion sense, but he worked it rather well. However, maybe going normal with his outfits wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

"You're going to burn them!" Beverly cried out.

Holiday was currently over a stove, trying to cook two simple eggs. Holiday wasn't fantastic at cooking, in fact, she was pretty bad at it. From cake that's indestructible to setting fire to juice. Don't ask. Beverly has a much better time at it and has been offering to help her sister. Beverly quickly shoved said sister away from the stove, quickly turning out the heat.

"Honestly, you're overreacting." Holiday huffed but gave a small smile.

"I don't want to go to school on an empty stomach again." Beverly pouted before tending to the eggs.

Six travelled down the stairs, quickly catching the scent of breakfast and hearing the girls arguing between one another. He fixed his suit and glasses before stepping in and making himself known. Holiday glance over to him, placing a tablet, with the daily briefing, on the table for him.

"Morning, Six." She greeted.

He gave a simple nod and took his seat. Bobo came in a couple of minutes later, scratching his shoulder before stretching.

"How's the happy little family doing?" Bobo teased.

Beverly smiles lightly at him. Bobo never failed to make her smile or laugh. Six didn't bother looking at him, too busy looking at the daily briefings. Holiday gave a small wave before placing out some plates, forks and knives. She turned back to the bench to grab the napkins. Bobo noticed someone was missing.

"Yo, where's the kid?" Bobo questioned.

Beverly glanced at him, blinking.

Bobo rolled his eyes. "The other one, toots."

Holiday answer that question. "Might still be in bed, thought I'd let him sleep in."

No one had to say it, but they were all worried for Rex. Sure, he was happy with the idea of living together and all, but he still suffered from the damage of losing his home and finding out that EVOs might not all be gone. Nothing had come up about the silver nanites or EVOs, yet. Holiday was going to be working in the labs around Eden with people like Caesar, who lived next door. Six was planning on seeing White Knight. Bobo was going to walk around and get used to the new environment, along with finding some fools to play poker with. Beverly was going to go to school. No one knew what Rex was planning. Most think he's going to try and still process all that happened, along with seeking to join Six in finding out about these new EVOs and nanites. They all silently agreed to keep an eye on the boy, knowing his mind would not be stable, not after everything.

Beverly placed the eggs and other breakfast foods onto the plate, a good balance of iron, protein, calcium and vegetables, mostly thanks to Holiday's planning on a balanced diet. Holiday grabbed the plates, placing them on the table one by one. Bobo grins and swung into his chair, digging in the moment the food was set down. Six was still looking over the daily brief, sometimes using his fork to take in small bites of food.

Holiday was about to take her seat with Beverly when they heard the final member rushing down the stairs, or rather slide down its railing.

"Woo!" Rex cheered, reaching to the bottom and hopping off. "Always wanted to try that."

Holiday frowned. "Rex, don't ride down the-"

She was cut off at the sight of Rex. He was currently wearing a Trendbenders band shirt under a blue jacket, lines of a vibrant yellow over the wrists, bottom of the jacket and under the collar. Casual jeans that were new and pretty clean, pockets on both sides. Sneakers the colour black with a yellow symbol on them. He didn't wear his goggles or gloves, hair slick back at the top and flicking out at the bottom. Rex looked normal, and he was happy about it.

Holiday blinked, lost for words. Bobo looked over his shoulder before doing a double-take. Six raised a brow and gazed him up and down. Beverly blinked, shocked for a split second before grinning and breaking the silence.

"No way, I have a Trendbenders shirt too!" She exclaimed.

Rex smirked. "Wearing only the best."

Holiday shook her head. "I would have thought those clothes I bought would just gather dust."

Rex waved his hand before gesturing to himself. "Thought I'd give them a shot, surprisingly comfy." He emphasised this by kicking out his legs, testing the jeans.

Holiday laughed softly. "That's good to know."

Rex sniffed the air and became fixated on the food, he grinned and sped walked over, swinging himself into his chair and began to ate. Holiday shook her head and sat too, joining the family.

But, as Rex ate, he caught sight of Six's tablet that he was reading over. He was at an angle where he could read some words, but not enough to understand what it was talking about. Something about safety precautions and a meeting being held.

His eyes slowly stopped focusing on the words, but rather the tablet he held. Metal, that he was sure had wires and computer chips in it, was on both sides of it while the middle was made out of a glass substance, projecting words over it, like a glass Ipad.

Rex stared, feeling something strange in him. Without thinking, he started hearing whispers of binary codes from the device, ones he could easily translate into English, relaying what he suspected was being read on the tablet. He heard faint words.

'Possible sighting, California'

Rex then blinked and the tablet shut off suddenly. Six's brows furrowed and he clicked the on button, but the tablet didn't respond. He shook it lightly, trying to see if it would react that way or fix the problem. Holiday looked up in question.

"You alright?" Holiday asked.

Six huffed quietly and placed the tablet down. "I think it broke."

Holiday slid it over to herself, puzzled. "Strange, it's brand new."

Bobo paused in his eating, chewing before speaking. "Faulty manufacturing, send in a complaint."

Rex was still staring in the direction the tablet was once in, despite it being moved away, stuck in a void in his mind. He didn't even realise the tablet broke.

"So, what are you planning to do, Rex?" Beverly questioned.

Rex snapped out of it, flicking his head to face her. He questioned to himself what happened, almost forgetting the last minute. He brushed it off as daydreaming and spoke to Beverly.

"Not sure, maybe see Noah once he's out of school. I still need to catch him up on what happened." Rex explained.

Beverly paused. "He doesn't get out until, like, three doesn't he?" She questioned.

Rex thought about it. He never asked the exact time Noah leave schools or even when he goes, even when he briefly joined Noah's school. He'd have to ask, given he has way too much free time now, along with the fact that Noah gets cranky when Rex pulls him out of class or calls him during it.

"I think." Rex admitted.

"Most likely the same timing as my school. But that means you'll be pretty open for a large part of the day." Beverly frowned lightly.

Rex shrugged, what else could he say? He was tempted to go over his list and find something to do, maybe a club or exploring Eden.

Holiday looked over at the two. "Beverly, hurry up and eat. You were the one complaining about not eating before school."

Beverly rolled her eyes, silently agreeing and started eating again. Rex gave her a small smile before glancing over to Holiday and Six, both still puzzled over the tablet. His brows furrowed, questioning the tablet as much as Holiday and Six, but didn't say anything.

* * *

 _Possibility 1. Perhaps make a serious relationship_

 _Possibility 2. Find more hobbies_

 _Possibility 3. Get a part-time job_

 _Possibility 4. Join a club of some kind_

 _Possibility 5. Get a pet_

 _Possibility 6. Sign up to join a school_

 _Possibility 7. Travel/Vacation_

 _Possibility 8. Make new friends_

 _Possibility 9. Try some unique/crazy things_

 _Possibility 10. Leave Providence_

That's what was on Rex's list. His eyes were gazing over the possibility, thinking over each of them. Some seemed pretty easy to do, like getting more hobbies or joining a club, others not so much. Rex decided to ignore the final task, for now.

He sighed to himself, knowing each of these tasks will be difficult somehow, it's just how things worked for him. Either he has to work hard enough to get it, or is rejected the moment he appears, things were barely ever easy.

Folding the list back up and putting it in his bedside drawer, he turned away and strolled over to the window. Beverly was waiting in a car, hints of Providence upgrades along the vehicle. She was waiting for Holiday to drive her to school, clearly impatient of her sister.

From what Rex learnt, Beverly's school was in a town down the valley and hills that Eden was hiding in, so they didn't have to go too far. He hadn't seen her school yet, but he figures it was a lot like Noah's, maybe a little more fancy and smarter.

Rex leaned against the window frame, arms crossed as he gazed at Beverly and the car. His eyes slowly drifted to the wall around Eden. It was meant to feel safe, to feel like home, but Rex has yet to warm up to it. He had many reasons why, one was this sinking feeling that with these walls, it'd be harder for him to ditch and wander around. He has an idea that White might be keeping a better eye on him, once again, especially after what happened. He couldn't blame them though. He too would be nervous after that attack and what came with it.

But gazing at the wall and at the vehicle that would soon exit, an idea slowly brewed in his head, turning his unsure frown to a gentle smile.

* * *

"Someone who can fight EVOs in heels and yet can't pick up the pace?" Beverly huffed, playfully.

Holiday sped walked over to the car. "Don't blame me, blame Six and that tablet."

Holiday reached out to open her side of the car, when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned, seeing Rex who offered a friendly smile, holding tracing of shyness.

A little surprised but Holiday spoke. "Did you need something, Rex?"

Rex rubbed the back of his head. "Ya, I wanted to ask something."

Beverly shuffled and leaned over to hear the two, curious. Holiday tilted her head, giving an expression that told him to ask away.

Rex paused, trying to find the right words and not sound like an idiot. "I was wondering if, just for one day, I could come with Beverly? To see what her school is like and what the people in this town are like."

Holiday blinked, not expecting that kind of question. She opened her mouth to reply when Beverly swung Holiday's car door open, peering out.

"Heck ya!" Beverly grinned.

Rex held a faint grin but looked to Holiday, along with Beverly. Said woman looked between the two, a child innocent gleaming in their eyes with a sprinkle of hope. She felt like she'd have to tell Six and White, but then that would possibly start a whole argument and debate that she wasn't willing to get into today. She also was aware of how bored Rex must be with very little to do. She could easily see all the good that could come from this. Friends, education, time not being wasted and so on, and honestly, she couldn't say no to Rex like this.

Holiday gave a warm smile. "Hop in and don't tell anyone." She winked.

Rex blinked before grinning, even more. He looked back at the house before rushing over to the car, taking a back seat. Beverly was sharing a grin with him. Only hers was way more significant. She knew school would be very special for once.

* * *

As Holiday drove, Beverly and Rex had not stopped talking. It was mostly about Beverly's school and what Rex should expect. While her school was somewhat chilled and friendly, there were one or two teachers that were pretty strict or disliked kids and, of course, the typical bullies or popular kids you'd always expect to see in a regular school. Rex didn't care. He's handled city-destroying EVOs and saved the world, he's sure they couldn't do any harm. What Rex was worried about, despite having a change of looks, is the people who will fan over him and not give him space.

When they reached the roads outside the valley and were heading down the hill, Rex stuck his head out the window. Holiday exclaimed to pull his head back in, but Rex was fixated by the sight of the town. It was small, simple, clean and silk. Modern buildings were across the whole town, coming together to create a circle of a location. It was clear the town was new, recently built in the past decade or two. Despite being so modern, it had a small-town vibe that Rex might get comfortable with.

Not wanting Holiday to crush him with the window going up, Rex pulled his head back into the car.

"Don't do that again, Rex…" Holiday mumbled, a motherly tone in her voice.

"I've been slammed through a building. I doubt I'd lose my head out the car window." Rex joked.

Holiday quietly raised an eyebrow to herself, but didn't say anything else. Beverly gave Rex and smirked and nudged him.

"You know you keep that up and I'm sure she'll do more damage than an EVO." Beverly warned with a teasing tone.

Rex shook his head softly and smiled. He noted how this causal car ride felt so much more to him. For once, he felt calm, happy and content. It wouldn't last long, but he was going to cherish the moment for what it as.

"So, Rex." Beverly caught his attention again. "What kind of fans are you most afraid of?" She questioned.

Rex didn't need a moment to think about it. "Fangirls, along with fanboys who are similar. They can get...dangerous."

As Rex has learned in the past. At first, it'll be fun having people be your mud mat or girls kiss your face, but then things get really scary later when they scream over you, tackle you or even follow you. He was expecting the same from here.

Funny, Rex thought. Just last year, people would be scared of him or felt a deep hatred for him, despite not knowing him and that Rex was clearly trying to save people. They feared EVOs, he understood. But now, despite being one of the few EVOs left, people loved him. Interesting to see how times can change.

Beverly laughs. "Oh ya, you should see fans on Tumblr. Like world war fifteen somewhere on there."

"Thankful I've avoided it." Rex breathed.

* * *

The teacher sat at her seat, gazing over her paperwork and what she would be teaching her kids today. He glanced at her English classroom. Most students were seated in their groups, chatting away about their weekends or interests as they waited for the teacher to start the lesson. Some students were still coming in, not late by any means, some just take longer to get to school or find items in their locker.

One of her students hopped in, Beverly Holiday, the bombastic but caring student with a well-known sister. The teacher glanced up to say her greetings.

"Morning, Beverly-" The teacher stopped themselves, seeing the well-known sister enter too.

Holiday was accustomed to teachers stopping and staring at her, given how much of a nightmare parent-teacher interviews went.

"Morning, Miss Lorn." Holiday greeted, giving a soft wave.

The teacher waved back, slowly coming out of her shock. Some of the students glanced over, whispering to each other. It wasn't until the second surprise guest did everyone shut up and turn. That guest being Rex Salazar.

Rex happily walked in, excited to meet the classroom. Some of his courage froze when everyone stared at him, feeling their gazes on the back of his head, but took a quiet, sharp, breath and kept a brave face on.

By now, the teacher wasn't functioning smoothly. The world's greatest hero, was standing in her class with one of the other world heroes. Like her, many of the classroom kids couldn't believe it either, but none dared to say anything.

Beverly grabbed Rex's arm. "Come on. You can take a seat next to me." Eagerly pulling Rex along.

Rex just allowed her and followed, while Holiday walked over to the teacher's desk, ready to explain.

"I'm sorry if this is a bother, but we were hoping if the school would allow a guest student for the day. Rex is thinking of signing up for school. I will talk to the principal about it." Holiday informed.

Mrs Lorn snapped out of her shock, replacing it with another form of shock. Rex, the EVO hero, wanted to join their school? Well, not what she expected for the day but she couldn't say no.

"Ah, that's quite alright, Miss Holiday." Mrs Lorn said, clearing her throat. "I can inform the principal you wish to meet up with him."

Holiday smiled. "That would be handy, thank you." She glanced over at Rex. "But, do call if something isn't right."

Mrs Lorn tilted her head. "What do I need to look out for?"

Holiday tapped a finger on the desk. "Well, easy to understand that Rex isn't a normal boy. If something does go wrong, he can guide you through most of them, unless he's not functioning right. Look out for strange growths of metal, fluctuating glowing body patterns, lack of control and so on."

"..." The teacher stared, very confused and unsure but nodded slowly. "Alright?"

Holiday waved a hand. "But don't worry, really. Most dangers don't occur any more or rarely happen. The only real threat is Rex being a pranker."

Mrs Lorn smiled a little, understanding a class clown or pranker very well. "I'll do my best to treat him like a normal student. The school has your number if something goes wrong."

"Please, and do take care of him." Holiday gave a small wink. She glanced over to where Beverly had dragged Rex over. "Beverly, look after him, alright?"

Beverly smirked and leaned on her desk. "We'll be fine, sis."

Rex chuckled and waved his hand. "All good."

Holiday gave a smile to the two. "I'll see you both after school then, don't break anything." She warned before walking out.

Once Holiday was gone, Mrs Lorn cleared her throat and stood, a signal to all the students to take their seats and go quiet. She walked up to the chalkboard and started writing up some titles and sentences, mostly on the subject of English they would be discussing.

Rex's eyes gazed over it, understanding the topic was about some book the class must be reading, called "A Wrinkle in Time", though he's never heard of it.

Mrs Lorn wrote up the last sentence, flicking the chalk off the board and turned to her class. "I do hope all of you have finished reading the book, if not you'll have to catch up, later on, I'm afraid. But, before we begin." She placed the chalk down. "We have a guest in class. Rex, do you mind standing up and introducing yourself?"

While Rex didn't need an introduction, the teacher fought it would help understand Rex's personality, beyond what she and others saw on TV.

Rex blinked and glanced at Beverly. She gave him an encouraging nod and gesture. So, the boy shrugged and stood, shuffling his chair back.

"Rex Salazar is my name, working for Providence is my game." He smirked when this earned him a couple of chuckles. Then he was stuck on what to say.

Mrs Lorn caught this. "Why don't you tell us about your family? You seem pretty close to Miss Holiday."

"Oh ya, she can get pretty protective. She's was my main doctor at Providence and took care of me." He smiled. "Agent Six is practically my aggro ninja-nanny and Bobo Haha is a housemate and partner." He tapped his chin. "Then there's my brother, Caesar, who's just a whole can of worms of surprises…"

A kid in the class finally spoke. "Are you really Rex Salazar?...Like The Rex?"

Rex blinked, wasn't that question clear enough. "The one and only."

Another kid shot out a question. "Are you still and EVO?"

Rex glanced at them. "Got my nanites so-"

He was cut off and more and more kids started asking questions he couldn't answer in time.

"How'd you save the world?"

"Are nanites still in us?"

"What do you do now? Kick butt or?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why are you here?"

"Will there be danger in the school, now?"

"Can you build anything right now?"

Rex stepped back a little, still remaining around his desk. He was trying to processes all the questions, even if some were strange or out there.

"A-Ah, well, you see, um…" Rex's voice was shadowed by the range of questions.

The poor EVO looked to Beverly or help. She looked just as shocked and confused as him. Before any students could get out of their seat, the teacher came in to help.

"Everyone, quiet." Her voice wasn't loud, but stern enough to be heard.

The student quickly shut their mouths, eyes still locked onto Rex, who looked to the teacher. Mrs Lorn cleared her voice, clearly disapproving the behave of her students.

"We are to make him feel welcome, not bombarded." She gestured for the students to turn back in their seats and pay attention. "Rex, you may sit down, I'm sorry for that."

Rex waved a hand, putting on a mask of a smile. "It's fine, handled worse." He dropped back onto his seat, secretly thinking this wasn't the best of ideas now that he thinks about it.

* * *

As the school day went on, Rex felt torn. The class were fun, and he was eager to learn so much and feel so normal. While he doesn't express it often, Rex does enjoy learning and is smarter than he lets onto be. He believes it comes from his scientist heritage and spending so much time around Holiday or Caesar.

However, almost everyone treated him like a god, celebrity or even something scary. The teachers did their best to be professional, but he could easily read them, seeing how nervous they were having the boy in their classes suddenly, wondering if he'll end up joining or not. Sometimes Rex could tell if they wanted him or not. Some showed through their over the top kindness or with their distances of him. The students were far worse, having no control with their wanting to get to know the hero, get something like a picture from him or try to be friends with him, but Rex steered clear from them and stuck by Beverly. It wasn't until lunch time that things got a little bit better.

Rex and beverly sat outside, right under one of the school trees to keep in the shade and away from others. They had eaten their leftover food from cooking and some of Beverly's lunch before going into a deep conversation about some strange or silly stories.

"You mean he ate the snail, on purpose?..." Rex asked, in disbelief.

"Straight up after someone bet him ten bucks." Beverly leaned back. "Another reason I never forgot the third grade."

"I've had to deal with a snail EVO." Rex thought back.

Beverly held back laughter. "What, like escargot on steroids, or something?"

Rex smirked. "Slow as hell but equally slimy and bouncy, took fourteen showers after that."

This sent the pair off into a fit of laughter and chuckling. However it caused some unwanted attention. A group of roughly five people, three girls and two boys, came stalking over with displeased faces.

"Latino kid." A girl called out with a huff.

Rex shut his mouth to stop laughing and turned his head, ignoring the rude call out. "Yes?"

Beverly frowned, not a fan of these people. She was on edge and ready to help Rex, in case something happened or was said, given Rex was already having a good and bad day.

"You can't possibly be the EVO hero, why would he be here and with her?" One of the boys spoke, pointing to Beverly.

Rex groaned to himself, having hoped highly not to run into these kinds of people. He was above bullying, given kids like this couldn't do anything to him. Harmful words meant nothing, given the deeper and darker threats and comments he's gotten from villains, and he could easily outmatch any of them in a fight. Heck, he didn't even need to throw a punch, could easily stand there and let them hit him, he sure wouldn't feel it.

"Can we not, you know, start something? I'm just trying to have a pleasant day like you all should be, rather than trying to start some drama." Rex spoke, evident annoyance in his voice.

"We want profit and reasons. The real Rex Salazar would be out there, fighting in deadly situations and not hanging out with this chick." One of the other girls said, not amused.

"I don't know about you, but I don't spend every second of my life doing some deadly." Rex paused. "Sometimes." He smirked for a moment. "Plus, why would I not hang out with the charming girl who happens to be sisters with my doctor?..."

One of the boys stepped forward. Clearly the over the top jock you'd see in films or try so hard to seem manly. It only caused Rex to roll his eyes and Beverly to snicker.

"Prove it, do something with those nanites of yours."

Ok, that comment had Rex stiffen ever so slightly, but no one caught on, not even Beverly. The younger Rex would have done this, whether make his smack hands or hack a soda machine, but he had matured enough not to waste time on such simple things, plus, he didn't think he could, not now.

"How about no?" Rex frowned.

"And why not? Afraid we've caught you out." the boy edged on, failing.

Rex rubbed his face. "Wow, how scary...You know, you remember me of that time Hunter Cain first appeared, now that was swell." Rex sarcastically told.

The group moved a little closer, too close for Rex's comfort as he crossed his arms. Beverly noted the small change in body language and jumped to her feet, poking a finger against one of the boy's chests.

"Maybe mind your own business, he doesn't have to do anything for you." Beverly huffed.

The boy slapped her hand off his chest. "Were we talking to you, spider witch."

The comment stung, enough to make Beverly flinch and getting Rex's attention. He narrowed his eyes. Right, you could say what you want to Rex, and he wouldn't react unless you were someone worth his time. But making comments like that to a friend, who had been through something horrible, he wasn't going to stand for it.

He jumped to his feet and planted himself between them, easily shoving the boy back with any effort. The boy stumbled but didn't fall, eyes widen slightly from the strength he felt.

"Back off." Rex huffed.

One of the girls moved in front of Rex, angry. "Don't you dare shove him!"

"Oh, I can do more than that, but I'd rather be polite and let you leave." Rex offered, hissing under his breath.

The boy he pushed made a move to dash forward, but a familiar voice ganged everyone's attention. They turned to see the Hong Kong gang, including Circe, who were no longer EVOs too.

"Is there's a problem?" Tuck asked, eyebrow raised and he stalked over with the others.

The group bothering Rex and Beverly visibly stiffened and stepped back. Rex blinked, gazing at each of his friends and taking a moment to realise it was them, making him grin. Beverly smiled softly, thankful for the save before things got ugly.

"Couldn't help but see you were being rude." Circe smirked lightly, a little devilish to intimidate them.

The group didn't say anything but glared. Eventually, one of the girls huffed and flicked around, storming off. One of the other girls, and one of the boys, gave Rex a dark glare that he easily brushed off, before the rest of them followed.

Beverly sighed in relief. "Thanks for the back up."

Circe patted her shoulder. "Anytime."

Cricket brushed some of her hair out of her face. She blinked as she looked Rex up and down, not use to this look he has chosen for the day. "Rex?"

Tuck, Skwydd and Circe turned, all realised that Rex was a little different today, along with the fact he was in school. Tuck started to grin and walked over to Rex, patting him on the back in a bro manner.

"Long time no see, Rex." Tuck chuckled warmly.

Rex grinned back and threw his own arm around Tuck. It had been a while since he talked or saw the Hong Kong gang. He was aware that Providence was helping them back on their feet and return to the normal world.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rex questioned, but still grinning with joy.

Circe shook her head softly. "Should be asking you that. Shouldn't you be at Providence?"

Rex's eyes widen and little. News hadn't gotten out about the fall of Providence's home base, as they didn't want to send the public in a panic. Rex couldn't blame them. The world had just been saved from EVOs, hearing that Providence fell to new EVOs would definitely cause issues.

His eyes looked to Beverly who waved her hands, gesturing to keep silent about the problem. He blinked at her before looking to the gang, trying to find the right words before they question his silence.

"Ah...I was! But got nothing to do. So, I asked Holiday if I could join Beverly at school. You know, to kill some time." Rex answered, doing his best to keep up a smile.

Skwydd raised a brow, being the most suspicious like normal. Cricket simply smiled with Tuck and Circe.

"With you here, time will definitely be killed." Tuck joked, pulling away from Rex.

Circe paused before taking out her timetable. "Maybe we have some classes together."

Rex grinned and looked at Beverly. She rolled her eyes softly but pulled out her timetable and handed it to Rex, due to him just following her around. Tuck, Cricket and Skwydd pulled out theirs, and the group circled around, discussing the different classes and some partnerships for projects.

* * *

Rex can easily say that spending the day with both Beverly and the Hong Kong gang was a blast. Being close to people like Circe, Tuck, Cricket and Skwydd had helped keep people fanning over Rex away. He still got people staring or whispering about them, but at least they were rushing over to tackle him in excitement.

With certain classes, Rex could partner with one of his friends and nail whatever test they were given. Any of the science classes, he stuck to Beverly. While she wasn't near the level of intelligence as her sister, Beverly was still a bright girl and was always curious about science, mainly since one of her dream jobs was to be a marine biologist. They caused the most mess in chemistry, but were the most successful and couldn't stop laughing.

Circe and him worked together in English. In class, they had to read specific pages of their own book and analyse what the writer was trying to symbolise with his words. It was a quiet class, but Rex settled in easily when he got entranced by the book Circe picked. As she read the book with him, she found it oddly cute how quiet he got and how he held wonder in his eyes with every word he gazed upon.

Tuck and him were the ultimate partners in the gym. They had stumbled into a problem when they realised the sport was basketball, also known as Rex's worst sport. After some fail hoop shoots from Rex, Tuck made a plan with him. While Rex couldn't shoot a ball into a hoop to save his life, he was good at passing it to others, catching it and blocking others, he'd grab the ball, defend it from the opposite team and throw it to Tuck who would dunk it into the net.

Rex was a little surprised to find out Skwydd had a particular passion for art, something Rex could relate to. The EVO boy enjoyed this, finally having a connection with Skwydd that seemed normal and for the two to discuss about randomly. Most of Skwydd's art revolved around using, ironically, pens and anything with ink. At one point, Rex jokingly drew him in a manga anime style, making Skwydd smile a little.

Rex loved cooking when he could. He was decent at it, but not fantastic, willing to learn more. Cricket defiantly held a future in the world of cooking. The boy could easily see this when they partnered together in the cooking class. They had sat around for a bit to decide on what to make. Cricket settled with teaching Rex how to make simple dumplings. While he was eager to learn, he had a little fun with this. When Cricket asked him to grab the flour, he messed around a little bit by booping some of it on Cricket's nose. At first, she was confused, but then she started to blush when Rex laugh. In return, she did the same to her, and it started a small food war. Whenever one of them had the chance, they'd smudge some flour on the other. By the end of it, they had made the dumplings but walked out of class looking like they had walked through snow.

Needlessly to say, school was much funnier than Rex expected, so he was very tempted to join. He'd have to discuss it more with Holiday, along with having to sneak out of Eden more often. But for now, he was walking with the gang to a cafe they knew of. Beverly had texted Holiday saying where to pick them up and when, so they didn't have to worry about motherly Holiday, panicking over them.

The streets were rather empty, mostly just cars driving home or picking up their kids from school, barely anyone on the sidewalk. So Rex felt more eased and didn't expect reporters to jump out and question him. It was possible the new look was helping.

"So, Providence moved you guys here?" Rex asked the Hong Kong Gang.

Circe nodded, glancing over her shoulder. "They've been trying to find us new homes since our old one wasn't suitable enough. Said they wanted to repay us for helping you so often, along with how they use to treat us."

Rex smiled lightly. "Fitting in ok?"

Cricket sighed a little. "It's a little strange, and I do miss our home." She smiled again. "But that was bound to happen. I'm just glad it's all over."

Tuck shook his head lightly. "You and me both. Like, the powers were cool, sure. But sometimes being a street kid with EVO powers had its problems."

Skwydd shrugged. "Being a freak wasn't that bad."

The group gave Skwydd an odd look. But then they remembered, this was Skwydd talking, so they ignored the comment.

Rex glanced at his friends, all of them were ex-EVOs. All cured, except for him. He looked down a little, and his pace became slow, shuffling to the back of the group. They didn't notice because Beverly said something to catch their attention. But Rex was started to fall into his thoughts again. Their comments about being normal and spending the day at school with them, something didn't feel right with him.

 _'Protocol-Fix-0001'_

Rex stopped in his track, frozen and quiet. His eyes glowed, a blue luminosity shining from them. The gang up front were about to pass under a street light, when it's bulb burst and the light shut off. The glass rained down, only just missing them. They quickly jumped back in fright.

Beverly held wide eyes, as she was the closest to get hit. "Holy moly!"

Circe placed a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?"

The younger Holiday brushed her hair back, calming herself. "Ya, just spooked."

Skwydd walked over to the light pole and tapped it. "That was odd."

Tuck looked at the other street lights, seeing none of the other ones had broken, gone out or burst. He scratched his head. "All the other ones are fine."

Circe tilted her head, kneeling down and looking at the glass. "Faulty wiring, probably."

Cricket turned to look at the street lights they had already passed, but she caught sight of Rex. He was unmoving as he stood there, eyes glowing. His expression was neutral, mouth open a little.

"Rex?" Cricket blinked before she started to rush over. "Rex!"

The other four heard her calling out, quickly turning around and catching sight of Rex as well. Their eyes widen, and they sprinted over. Cricket reached first, stopping front of him. He didn't even waver to her presence.

"Rex?" Cricket spoke, trying to grab his attention. She poked his chest and got no response.

However, another light bulb burst, a lamp post behind Rex, glass shattering and falling. Tuck reacted and pulled Rex away, making sure no glass hit the teen. Being yanked forward caused Rex to snap out of his trance, eyes flicking back to normal.

"Wha?" Rex croaked. One minute his friends were ahead of him, now they're standing around him.

Beverly clicked her fingers in front of his face. "Rex, can you hear us? Are you ok?"

Rex shook his head and clutched his eyelids together. When he opened them again, his vision was back to normal, and he felt control over his body again. "I can hear you…"

Tuck looked over his friend, worried. "You blanked out on us, your eyes were glowing."

Rex looked confused, but also concerned. Glowing eyes mean nanites, but he wasn't aware they were doing anything, or, at least, he couldn't remember.

Skwydd tapped some of the broken glass with his foot. "I think you might have blown some fuses…"

Rex looked down and stared at the glass. "...I did that?"

Beverly scratched her head and walked up to him, causing him to look back at her. "Are your nanites alright?"

Rex closed his eyes and allowed himself to brush against them all, nothing felt out of place with them, but they were oddly quiet. "...No, nothing." He lied. He didn't want to concern his friends on the matter.

Skwydd scoffed lightly. "That certainly wasn't nothing."

Circe crossed her arms. "Anything with your nanites shouldn't be brushed over so lightly."

Beverly reached into her pocket. "I'll call Holiday."

Rex's eyes widen, he did not need Holiday panicking over him or his nanites. He reached a hand out. "Beverly, you don't have to, I'm fine. Who else knows my nanites better than I?"

Beverly gave him a look, holding her phone up. "Your brother? My sister?"

"...Ok, other than them." Rex frowned. "Can you please just trust me on this? I'm fine, really, Holiday doesn't need to freak over it."

Tuck spoke. "Glowing eyes and lights breaking isn't fine."

"Or your nanites acting strangely." Circe added on.

Nanites were no laughing matter, especially with Rex's, and they all knew that. All the other times that Rex's nanites have freaked out or acted strange ended up relating to the current problem or something involving his emotions. While the gang didn't know about all that was going on, Beverly did, and that made her concerned the most.

"Rex, are you hiding something?" Beverly questioned, leaning in.

Rex blinked and looked down at her. She was starting to show some similarities with her sister, a little spooky. He shook his head. "I promise, I'm not. Look, if it helps, I'll see Holiday when we get back."

Beverly held out a pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"

Rex rolled his eyes softly. Beverly had a habit of doing these childish gestures. Nothing wrong with them, given Rex found it a little adorable. But, he raised his hand and tied his pinky with hers.

"I promise." Rex nodded.

Beverly smiled, satisfied. She trusted Rex. He knew when to take things seriously, especially with EVO or nanite issues. And if it were a significant issues, he would find a way to deal with the problem. All that he went through was proof enough.

Rex pulled his hand back when she looked satisfied. "Now, can we get to that cafe? I'm famished." He admitted, changing the subject.

They all gave him a look before laughing softly. Rex was Rex, so they weren't going to deny the teen's wish to eat. As they started moving again, Beverly would look to Rex with concern, but brushed it away and told herself that she needed to trust Rex. He surely knew what he was doing, right?

Together, they walked off to the cafe. They spent many hours there, catching up, sharing stories and jokes, bonding closely again. Eventually, before the sun began to set, Holiday came to pick up Beverly and Rex, taking back to Eden.

* * *

 **So sorry I'm very late with this. School work has been a nightmare with the new year. I've mainly been trying to catch up with my drawings and other stories ideas. This chapter seems a little slow, I'm sorry about that, but the action and drama will start to pick up later.**


End file.
